How to Train your Godly Father
by Varmint
Summary: Wally was not a normal child. This was obvious to Thor as soon as he first met the boy. And now the god- because he was such a sucker for sad eyes- finds himself taking care of the rowdy child while also hiding his existence from his teammates. It couldn't be too hard... Right?
1. The Beginning

It was an off night for Thor.

He and Jane had broken up once more after getting yet another insignificant fight, his father was still bothering him to leave Midgard and return to Asgard, and, as if that wasn't enough, he found himself in the middle of a Keystone City fighting off a crazed boomerang throwing maniac because the resident hero was nowhere to be found.

"What are you doing here, blondie? I thought you'd be running around with that Avengers team o' yours!" The blue and white dressed man cackled as he threw boomerang after boomerang, all of which Thor was able to hit with Mjolnr.

"You are causing a disturbance to these civilians! I cannot allow you to continue harming them!"

With these words Thor aimed straight at the man with the funny accent, prepared to plow into him with full force. But, much to his dismay, the man threw a boomerang straight at the house beside them, which immediately caught fire with the charge the object held.

"By Odin!" Thor gasped, stopping before he hit the mad man to fly into the home.

Apparently, whatever the boomerang had hit was extremely flammable. Already the kitchen had caught on fire and the flames were slowly spreading to the living area.

Thor glanced from side to side, unsure of what to do, only to hear a small cough come from the top of the stairs.

"Who's there?"

That was when Thor found a small red headed boy dressed in casual clothing, a backpack slung over his shoulder as he rubbed at his eyes.

Without a second thought, Thor immediately grabbed the boy and flew out of the burning home, only to find no traces of the boomerang throwing man anywhere.

"Thor?! Oh. My. God! This is totally wicked!" The green eyed boy gasped as he looked up at the man that had rescued him, clearly amazed with who it was.

Thor ignored the child, doing his best to search for the villain with the boy still in his hands, but coming up with nothing. So, after a few minutes, he looked down at the boy with a tentative smile.

"Thor, you're so cool! I hope you know that you're the bestest hero out there, you're even better than all the Avengers and the Justice League put together!"

Thor chuckled at the boy's words, finding his energy quite refreshing. "Oh, you think so?"

The red head nodded wildly. "Yeah! I mean, you can fly, you're indestructible, you have a pretty awesome accent- I mean, what's there that's _not_ awesome about you?"

These warm and clearly honest words were enough to make the god forget all about his foul mood from earlier, feeling like this boy was quite the refreshing breath he needed.

"What is your name, child?"

The boy's green eyes widened at the question, most probably not expecting the god to be so nice, but still answered readily. "My name is Wallace, Mr. Thor, but you can call me Wally!"

Thor shifted the boy onto his right hip, finding it slightly odd that he was so light. "Well, Wally," He said the name rather awkwardly, the sounds just too different for his much more refined vocabulary. "I am sorry that your home was burned down."

The boy only shook his head, "That wasn't my home. I don't even know to who it belonged."

Thor was clearly shocked by his words, and asked with alarm, "Child, where are your parents?"

The boy only shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen them."

"What do you mean? That could not possibly-" Thor was about to question the boy's obvious lie, but his Avengers communicator sounded.

_"Thor, where are you? Some godly assistance would be pretty cool right now."_ Iron Man's mechanical voice sounded through, making the god sigh. _"Apparently Hawkeye and Hulk thought it would be funny to start messing with some of H.Y.D.R.A.'s old equipment."_

"Understood. I will be there as soon as I can." Thor answered, then looked down at the small boy in his hands. "Well... Seeing how you have no family, where shall I leave you?"

The boy's good mood vanished as soon as those words left his mouth, his smile turning into a frown in an extremely small amount of time.

"Well... I guess... You can leave me at the nearest bus station... It was about time I left Keystone, anyways..." With this the boy tried to get down from Thor's grasp, only to find the god holding onto him.

"You would not surely ask this of me? I cannot allow a child to wander around aimlessly!"

_"Thor, some assistance would be appreciated very much!"_ Hawkeye yelled into his ear and Thor only rolled his eyes as he heard a grunt come from the archer afterwards.

"Wally, I cannot leave you here... I have an idea."

Wally looked up at him with curious green eyes, even though he was still frowning. Clearly the boy was wary of strangers, seeing how Thor's novelty must have worn off.

"I shall take you to my quarters in the Avengers tower. You shall stay there until I get you... Then we can think on what to do next." Thor looked down at him, eyebrow quirked. "Do you enjoy this plan much more?"

The mega-watt smile offered by the boy was an answer enough.

"Very well then, hold on, Wally. Heimdall, open the bridge!"

And they were off.

* * *

In hindsight, maybe having taken a child from a burned home after a very big fight and leaving him in a very magical and dangerous room could not have been the best idea Thor could have come up with. Maybe it would have been better if he had left Wally in an orphanage or even in the care of Darcy.

But Thor couldn't find it in himself to regret this idea. The boy acted as if he had no family and... Well, Thor had always been a sucker for the puppy eyes. Even as a child he would take animals in to help them if it was needed.

And Wally was just the cutest human child he had come into contact with!

"Goldilocks, your timing couldn't have been any better!" Iron Man cheered as they entered the Avengers Tower from the jet, the whole time beat up but happy with the results of the fight.

"Thank you, Man of Iron." Thor spoke softly, slightly preoccupied as he wondered on Wally's whereabouts.

He had strictly told the boy what he could and could not do while in his room, but- knowing how most humans reacted to rules because of Hawkeye and Hulk- the Norse man was slightly worried about the boy.

"Now, Clint, Hulk. You and the floors of Stark Industries will be well acquainted by the time your punishment is over." Captain America growled at the two that had begun the whole mess, making Tony smirk at them.

"Now you know why you don't start messing around with technology well above your intellect." The billionaire told them as he crossed his arms, making Hulk growl back at him.

"Stupid rich man! I'll show you intellect!" Hulk raised his fist, only to have Captain America stop him with a very dangerous glare.

"I shall be retiring now." Thor mumbled as the men continued their dangerous dance, making Black Widow look at him with curiosity.

"So early, Thor? That's not like you."

Thor smiled back at the red head, trying his best to come up with an excuse while thoughts of Wally stopped him from just that. His hair was even brighter than hers...

"I am just tired, Natasha. Now, if you will excuse me."

With that Thor quickly left the room, not wanting any of his teammates to continue questioning him. And as soon as he was out of their sight, he took off flying to his room, worried about what he might find in the room.

In hindsight, he really should _not_ have left such a young boy in such a dangerous room.

As soon as he was inside and the door behind him was locked, Thor looked around with wide and worried eyes.

Only to sigh in relief when he found the red headed boy sleeping on the floor, head nestled on Bilgey's stomach. The Bilgesnipe lazily looked up at Thor, yawning in some type of greeting before curling up against the boy to offer even more comfort.

Thor couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

**So, rushed beginning is rushed beginning! **

**But, seriously, come on! Wally cuteness with Thor obliviousness? There is _nothing_ better out there! Except, of course, if you add Uncle!Ollie... But that will be later on.**

**Anyways, yeah... I was feeling like writing this, so I am. This shall be a story I will _try_ to update regularly, but- come on!- you all know me! **

**So, please give me your beautiful reviews so I can continue writing!**

**Please review!**


	2. Shopping!

"What are we doing here, Mr. Thor?" Wally asked as he glanced up at the large man, hand in Thor's as they walked down the halls in a small mall.

To the contrary of popular belief, Thor was not a complete idiot. He knew that he could get in trouble with both S.H.I.E.L.D. and his teammates if they found out he had taken a child in without second thought, not even bothering to check if his story was completely true.

So, deciding that Wally needed clothes that weren't broken, the god had sent for Heimdall to take them to an outlet in Texas, a place he knew from his many travels around the States. Here he wouldn't have to worry about his teammates bumping into him. And with his disguise he knew there was no way S.H.I.E.L.D. could identify him easily.

"We are here, Wally, to buy you new clothing. It is not appropriate to run around with only two pairs of jeans and three sets of shirts." Thor sighed softly, glancing warily from side to side behind his sunglasses.

He had his long blonde hair hidden by a Colt's cap- a gift from Iron Man- and was wearing loose jeans and a simple shirt beneath a hoodie, but he was still worried that someone might recognize him. He did possess a rather distinguishable figure.

Wally glanced down at his ratty and clearly overused clothing with a small pout, "But... There are my favorites..."

Thor smiled softly at his reaction and nodded, "I know, child. But it would be nice to have more options in the morning, aye?" With this Thor tugged Wally in the direction of J.C. Penny's, "Now, I told you to call me John out here."

Now Wally looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "But you don't look like an John. You're more of an Andre."

The blonde man stopped walking, having figured something out. "Those are names of wrestlers, are they not?"

Wally nodded rapidly. "Yup! John Cena and Andre the Giant! You see, you're more of a giant than a fruit loop!"

"It seems I shall have to have a small talk with Tony when I get back..." Thor mumbled underneath his breath, feeling insulted at the Alias the billionaire had given him. "Very well then. My name is Andre."

And they were back on their course, Thor slightly annoyed with what he had just found out. But his annoyance soon left him as he focused back on Wally and finding him apt clothing.

After having bought the articles Wally needed, Thor asked Heimdall to take them back to the Avengers towers. But, instead of arriving in his room, the two males landed on the Bifrost.

"Heimdall? What is the meaning of this?" Thor asked with slight shock, blue eyes wide as he looked at a man he considered a friend and guardian.

The dark skinned man smiled softly at Thor, then looked down at Wally. "I was just curious to meet the young boy that has finally made the Crown Prince responsible."

Thor couldn't help but feel insulted at this.

"Hello, Mr. 'Dall! My name's Wally Odinson!"

Thor spluttered at Wally's last name, completely caught off guard by it.

Heimdall smiled down at the young boy, offering his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Heimdall told the boy, getting a smile in return. "So, you are the son of Thor now?"

Thor shook his head rapidly from behind the boy, glaring at his friend darkly as the other man continued egging the young boy.

"Of course I am! He was nice enough to adopt me after he saved me from a burning home!"

Heimdall chuckled at his enthusiasm and smirked at Thor's clearly annoyed expression. He would be paying afterwards, but it was so worth it to see the Crown Prince flustered.

"Well... I have to go back to my duties." Heimdall told them, turning around to return to his post. "But it was a pleasure meeting you, Wally. I shall see you when you return."

Now Thor looked curious, "But I wouldn't bring Wally here if I had no reason to... Heimdall, are you jesting?"

The smirk the other man sent him let Thor know that, no, he was not.

But before he could ask just why he would bring Wally back to Asgard, both males found themselves back in the Avengers Tower, Bilgey wagging its tail happily as soon as it found Wally.

_"Master Thor, Master Tony requests your immediate presence."_ The disembodied voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. let the god know not a second after they had arrived, clearly having waited for him to get back.

It was just then that Thor noticed something rather important... "Jarvis? Do you know of my guest?"

There was a second of silence, then the voice answered, _"I am aware of your guest, yes. But is not my place to alert the Avengers of him. That is the only fault Master Tony left in me, I am still slightly human. I can feel sympathy."_

Thor smiled softly at this and nodded to himself as he looked at the playing boy and bilgesnipe. "You two: Behave! I shall be back later!"

Wally smiled broadly as Bilgey jumped on his back, causing him to fall onto the floor, "We'll see you later then, Mr. Thor! Don't work too hard, you hear?"

Thor made his way outside the room with a smile to match Wally's own, only to run into a rather big and green wall. Hulk growled softly at the blonde that had hit him, clearly annoyed by the man.

"Puny Thor. Watch where you're going." Hulk growled in a threatening voice, but Thor only crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Well, Hulk, how about you watch where you are standing? It is rather rude to stand in the middle of a hallway and expect to not get hit." Thor retorted, quirking an eyebrow as the monster bared his teeth.

Hulk had never had the best temper when it came to the god. "What did you say, Goldilocks?"

"You heard me, Beast." And Thor had never had the best temper when it came to Hulk either.

Without any further words, Hulk punched Thor straight through the walls of the Avengers Tower, leading him to land in front of a disgruntled and clearly annoyed Tony Stark.

"I know I told you to come meet me, Point Break, but I didn't meant to fly through my walls." Tony sighed, shaking his head softly as Thor shook off the rubble.

Thor glared softly at the scientist, "I did not _fly_ here, Son of Stark. Hulk punched me through the walls."

Just then the Hulk jumped through Thor shaped hole with a smile, clearly proud of his handiwork. "It's true. I'm awesome."

Tony rolled his eyes at the words, then looked down as Thor stood up, still shaking the rubble from off of him. "I need your help, Thor."

"With what, Man of Iron?" Thor asked, smiling broadly as Hulk rolled his eyes and walked out.

Clearly, ignoring the green monster was all he had to do to make him go away.

"I need to run more tests on you and Mjolnr. I want to better understand the science behind you."

Now it was Thor's turn to roll his eyes. "I have already told you, Son of Stark, I have no science. All I have is magic."

Tony waved him off and started to walk towards his labs, expecting Thor to follow. The god did just so because he knew how angry Tony could get if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Magic is science we have yet to understand, Thor. Now come along, my duckling."

This was going to be a long day.

**Please review.**


	3. Uncle Loki

Thor was tired.

By 'experiments', Tony had actually meant to test his strength and Mjolnr's, meaning he had been put through tests designed for the Hulk in his darkest moments.

This may be the last time he offers to help the human with any of his research.

But now, at least, Thor was finally able to go back to his room without any more complications. Or so he had thought.

He had just reached the hallway that led to his room when he found Hawkeye and Falcon kneeling by the walls, ears pressed in the direction of the god's room. They were clearly concentrating on the noises that were coming from it but were also pretty afraid to figure out what was wrong with it.

"Friend Hawkeye, Friend Falcon, what are you doing here?" Thor asked with slight worry, wondering just why the two were paying so much attention to his room.

Both men jumped up in surprise when they heard Thor's whispered voice, moving back to glare at the god.

"Thor! You scared us!" Falcon gasped as the god crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at him, not surprised with what he had said.

"What are you two doing spying on my room?" The blonde asked, not up for any stupidity.

It was one thing to put up with Tony's unintelligible intelligent words but it was something completely different to have to put up with this brand of human stupidity. And while Thor usually tolerated it and even helped with their pranks, he was not really feeling up for it today.

"Well, we heard some pretty weird noises..." Hawkeye mumbled softly, making Thor shake his head.

"That is the sound of my pet, Bilgey. You know of him already."

With these words the blonde past by the heroes and went straight to his room, eyes narrowed slightly, "Now, if you will excuse me, I'll be heading back into my room. Please do not bother me for the rest of the night."

And then the door slammed in front of their faces, leaving Falcon and Hawkeye blinking in shock after him. Thor was not acting like himself at all tonight...

Once inside his room, Thor looked up softly to find Bilgey and Wally playing around, clearly the sources of the noises the others had heard. The two seemed to be involved in a game of tag, as the Midgardians seemed fond of calling it, and were having much fun if the smiles on their faces were anything to go by.

"Mr. Thor! You are back!" Wally gasped as soon as he saw his newest caretaker, the Bilgesnipe looking up as well.

"Aye. And how has your day been, child?" Thor asked as Wally jumped into his arms, hugging onto his neck tightly.

"Oh, it was fun, Mr. Thor! Bilgey and I played all day long! Some weird guy claiming to be my uncle turned up and tried to get me to go with him but Bilgey scared him off!"

Thor's face paled at the boy's words, "Wallace? This man, how did he look?"

Wally's smile couldn't have been any wider, "Well he was pretty funny looking! He had really white- and I mean _really white-_ skin! And long black hair! Ooh! And he had a golden sceptre and tried to tell me how much better Asgard would be if he ruled it!"

Thor resisted the urge to slap his own face as he pictured his brother trying to talk to his new ward, but shook his head and looked down at the boy. "You tell me Bilgey ran him out?"

Wally nodded, green eyes narrowed softly as he placed his hand on his chin and began to think on the event. "He had wanted me to go with him and rule the nine realms, but Bilgey over here was able to run him out."

Thor frowned softly at this, his worry for Wally now increasing. "I see... Wally, how would you feel if we went on yet another trip to visit Heimdall?"

The red-haired boy rubbed at his eyes softly, "It's a bit past my bedtime, don't you think, Mr. Thor?"

Now Thor smiled at him. "Aye, it is. But real warriors test their limits."

This made Wally shrug softly, "If you say so, Mr. Thor. Let's go then."

And, even with the worry of Loki knowing of the boy's presence, Thor couldn't help but smile at the boy's words. He was such a simple yet happy boy. He honestly found himself blessed to be the one taking care of him now.

* * *

_"Come on, Bilgey! Follow me!" Wally squealed in happiness as the giant animal wagged its large tail at him, preparing itself for a new game. "I bet you can't catch me!"_

_The creature's eyes widened in a way that let Wally knew it was up for the challenge, but before their game could commence, a tall and skinny man appeared before Wally, small smirk in place as he looked down at the boy._

_"So, this is who I shall be calling nephew?"_

_Wally blinked up at him in slight confusion and complete surprise, not used to people just appearing before him from out of nowhere._

_"Who are you?"_

_The man's black hair was long and slightly greasy looking, and because of his past experiences, Wally immediately distrusted him. He had learned after years on the streets that men with black and greasy looking hair were not to be trusted._

_"Clearly, a fool like Thor would have completely neglected telling the boy he is supposedly taking care of about his family." The man scoffed softly, then leaned down so he was face to face with Wally. "My name is Loki, child. And I am to you what you humans would call an uncle."_

_Wally's lips pursed as he concentrated on the man's words, trying to decipher the overly excessive use of words. Slowly he cocked his head to the side and guessed, "So... You're my uncle...?"_

_Loki rolled his eyes at the boy and nodded, "You are clearly my brother's son... Well, at least, his adopted one. Both of you are extremely thick headed."_

_The red head rolled his eyes at the insult and looked at Bilgey, only to find him suspended in mid-air, mouth open to bite Loki. "What did you do to Bilgey?"_

_Loki didn't even spare the creature a glance as he waved his hand, "I merely stopped him from biting me. You would not want your uncle hurt, would you?"_

_The boy looked down at his feet as he thought on this, really wondering if he wanted that or not. This Loki guy was kind of mean and didn't seem like he liked Wally all that much... But... No one should be bitten by a bilgensipe, right? That had to hurt._

_"Anyways, boy, we have much to discuss." Loki continued speaking, walking away to look at the Asgardian-like scenery before him. "You must now come with me so I can raise you the correct way. For, out of all the nine realms, my own really is the best in care giving."_

_"What?!" Wally gasped, eyes wide while the man sighed softly._

_"You couldn't possibly expect an oaf like my brother to actually be capable of taking care of such a young child. He can barely care for himself, much less a five-year-old."_

_Wally glared at him now, really annoyed with the constant insults. "I'm eight, you jerk! And Mr. Thor can take care of me!"_

_Loki scoffed softly at the thought of his brother actually capable of just that, then shook his head. "My brother is incompetent, child. He is barely an adult that can survive without the constant vigilance of others. To think he can take care of you is just preposterous."_

_Wally's teeth ground together with how angry he was._

_It was one thing to insult him. But it was something completely different to insult a man that had taken him without any obligation to do so._

_"Shut up! Just shut up!"_

_And with this, Wally ran straight at the god, catching him off guard as he tackled him from behind. Loki gasped in shock because of the sudden contact, losing control of his magic at the same time. Bilgey was finally free and completely angered by the god._

_And he wasted no time in attacking the black haired man._

_"Get him, Bilgey! Get him!" Wally cheered as Loki gasped once more, only to find him gone in a flash of light._

_Wally and the bilgensipe blinked in a daze at the lack of Loki in the room, but the boy just shrugged his shoulders and smiled down at his companion. "He wasameany that insulted Mr. Thor... How about we go back to playing tag?"_

**Please review.**


	4. New Beginnings

Heimdall had been rather nice when Thor and Wally asked for his help. He gave the flustered Asgardian a rather potent charm that could basically mask Wally's existence from Loki with the promise that he would make sure the crazed half-Ice Giant would never find Wally again.

Thor, of course, had thanked his long time friend many times over and left with a promise of returning for less serious matters.

Once they were back in Midgard, Thor shocked Wally because of his next move. The blonde god actually picked up a newspaper and began to look at the apartments for sale or rent close enough to Stark Industries to not have to worry about his teammates, but far enough to not worry about them catching him with his new ward.

Now, this wasn't all that farfetched. Thor had always wanted a space to call his own apart from his room in the Avengers Tower, but Wally didn't know that. He thought that Thor was looking at them to get rid of him. But, after sharing a few words with Bilgey, Wally's worries were soothed and he even helped Thor choose the apartments that sounded the best. And least costly, of course.

A week later Thor was the proud owner of a small apartment on 8th Avenue, close to Times Square and far enough from the Tower to not have him have to worry about his teammates catching him unaware.

Wally had been delighted when he entered the rather extravagant place, seeing how he now had his own room to sleep in. Complete with an actual bed!

Thor found all the extravagance a bit too much for him, especially because he had absolutely no idea how to work the dishwasher and was completely wary of the microwave and stove, but upon seeing the boy so happy, he knew he had made the right choice.

"Wally, come here." Thor told him softly as soon as the boy was done running around the barely furnished place, bright smile on his face.

"Mr. Thor, is this really where we will be living? It's so awesome!"

Thor nodded with a chuckle, picking the boy up, "Aye. I am a prince of Asgard, and Tony believes I need Midgardian money. I have enough to sustain both of us because of these two sources... And the fact that I got a small discount for helping out the landlady isn't all that bad either..."

Wally giggled at this, then cocked his head to the side when he saw Thor's mood darken. "What's wrong, Mr. Thor?"

Thor did his best to cover up the frown with a smile, but knew he was failing so just decided on telling the boy the truth. "It seems that my life has gotten a lot harder recently, child. I cannot tell the Avengers just why I am not around as much as before nor can I leave you alone with just anyone. I need to find someone to take care of you, boy."

Wally pursed his lips softly, "Can't you just have Bilgey take care of me? He's pretty responsible... And he _did_ keep evil Loki away..."

Thor chuckled softly at the boy's words but still shook his head, "I need a responsible adult to take care of you while I am away, Wally. My job as a hero and Prince of Asgard means I will be gone more often than not. Back in my room, I could leave you there without any problem because you had Bilgey and a month's supply of Asgardian food... But here... Well, humans are much less liberal when it comes to children than I am."

With this Thor held the charm that Wally now wore every single day as a necklace, the perfect way to keep his dangerous brother away from the boy. It was both to keep the boy hidden from detection and to protect him if any harm should cross him. The chain looked to be a simple and common metallic chain, but in fact it was made of mithril. Completely unbreakable. The charm was basically a very intricate circle with Mjolnr etched inside, perfect for the boy that Thor was slowly starting to see as his own son.

"I want to ensure your safety. And I cannot do that if I am always away fighting off the next threat to the Earth." Thor told him, making Wally shake his head softly.

"You're not... You're not going to get ride of me, are you?"

The sob that barely escape the boy made Thor look up in alarm, only to find the green eyed boy close to tears.

Quickly he pulled Wally in for a hug, "Of course not! I would not give you up for all the gold in the land of the dwarfs!"

"Then why are you talking as if this will be the last time you see me?"

Worried blue eyes looked into sad green ones and something in Thor clicked. Wally had been a runaway most probably, with no family to take care of him. He had most probably never known the true love of a father and found Thor to be the closest to that.

And now Thor decided to word his plan in such a horrible way... He really needed more practicing with this...

"Wallace, I would never leave you. Even when I am away on a mission I shall always be with you." Now he pressed the charm into Wally's chest, "I shall always be here."

Wally gave him a water smile, then shook his head, trying his best to stop crying. "So, if you're not abandoning me, what are you talking about?"

Thor smiled at the child's attempts to show bravery, "I am talking about getting you a babysitter, child."

The surprised blinking Wally gave him was extremely adorable.

* * *

"Prince Thor, are you sure it is okay for me to care for such a child? The King would not mind?"

Thor smiled down at the dwarf he had chosen for the job, a young artistic prodigy that had traveled to Asgard to learn their craft. She was a favored dwarfling of her father, making very beautiful mosaics, but was also extremely intelligent. Apart from her prowess in the arts and sciences, she was also humble and kind. Just the perfect fit to take care of such a rambunctious yet kind child as Wally.

And seeing how she could pass as a short eighteen year old girl in Midgard, Thor knew that she was perfect. The only real problem was that in human years, she was basically twelve... But he could take care of all those technicalities later on.

"Of course it is, Isére. What would I gain from getting you into trouble?" The blonde asked with a small laugh, which made the young dwarf jump in slight shock.

Her bright red hair flew all around as she did so and Thor found this very amusing. He had not known her too intimately but knew enough that she was rather good with children. She once even calmed Loki down, back when he wasn't all evil.

"Nothing..." She mumbled, then looked at the door that stood between her and her charge. "Well... If the Crown Prince asks for it, I believe I have to do it."

"Good dwarfling." Thor patted her on the head, then opened the door.

Only to be tackled by a very excited Wally.

**Please review.**


	5. Of Boredom and News Reports

Wally had proven to be a very happy and active boy. And a complete handful for the dwarf that was barely a foot taller than him.

Thor found it adorable whenever he returned to his apartment to find Isére completely tired yet still cooking up dinner with Wally running from side to side of the room, speaking so fast he was barely understood about how he couldn't wait for Thor to get home.

And today was no different from the other days that Thor finally returned after days of working with the Avengers.

"Mr. Thor!" Wally gasped as he heard the door to the apartment open, only to find the god clad in civilian clothing entering with a large yet tired smile.

"Wallace! My boy!" Thor chuckled as the boy ran up to him and jumped into his waiting arms.

"I missed you so much, Mr. Thor! Isére's nice and all, but she's not you!" Wally pouted softly, which made Thor laugh at the indignant look the dwarf gave him.

"Aye, but she's also a much more trustworthy caretaker than any Midgardian. And I would not put you in harms way just because you don't agree with her customs."

"Thank you, my Prince." Isére bowed softly at the slight praise and Thor smiled at her.

But Wally shook his head rapidly, "I'm not talking about her customs, dummy! She needs cooking lessons!" Wally smacked Thor's forehead softly, as if to reactivate his brain. "Her food's all burnt or underdone! She even burned the popcorn!"

Isére's face became a shade darker with the blush that spread across her cheeks and she immediately bowed to the Prince.

"I am so sorry, Prince Thor! I have no idea how to work with this technology!" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, though, "But if someone taught me, I assure you I would never disappoint again!"

Thor smiled at the girl's eagerness and nodded. "Aye. I shall get you cooking lessons." Now he looked at Wally, who was dancing happily in his arms. "Now, how about we go out to eat? To celebrate Isére surviving a whole week with Wally?"

Isére smiled gratefully at the thought and Wally broke out into a full on cheer. The boy clearly wanted to get out of the apartment and this was the best and simplest way.

"Let's go to the movies! I want to see Justice League 2!"

Thor nodded at the boy and moved him so he was now seated on the god's shoulders. "Then to the movies we shall go."

* * *

Hawkeye couldn't help but be worried.

Thor wasn't his best friend by any means. And the god was too boastful to ever truly make Hawkeye feel comfortable around him.

But that didn't mean the archer didn't respect him.

And for the past weeks Thor had been acting so strangely that Hawkeye was starting to get worried.

"Hawkeye? What are you doing?"

The archer looked up to find Captain America with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed while looking at the computer in front of Hawkeye.

Busted.

"Why are you looking up files on Thor?"

* * *

Wally was feeling bored today. Thor was off saving the world with the Avengers once more and Isére was busy taking cooking classes from the old lady that lived in the apartment next door.

The red head was slightly fond of the dark skinned dwarf. Her hair was as red as his and her eyes as green as his, but her skin was very dark. Isére blamed it on the combination of her time spent in the mines and the blistering sun.

Thor had explained to him that Isére was a prodigy back in Asgard, making mosaics that pleased Odin himself. But she was also just a child that needed to have some fun. And because he knew she was shy, she would have been the perfect fit to calm Wally's boisterous self.

It seemed to have worked.

But right now, Wally wasn't feeling like being calm. He was itching to do something and he had the means to do whatever he wanted because there was no one supervising him.

"What to do? What to do?" The boy asked himself as he paced up and down his room, looking anywhere to try and find something to do.

And he found something. The chemistry set beneath his bed.

"Fun times ahead!" He gasped to himself, running over to the set.

He played mad scientist for an hour before he grew bored of that as well, then turned on the news to find a story about Flash saving yet another woman from a falling bridge.

"Man! Flash is so cool!" Wally cheered, "So fast and awesome!... I wish _I_ was that fast..."

A second after he had said this, an idea crossed the bored boy's mind.

He may not have superspeed right _now_, but maybe, if he used the power of science, he would be able to be as cool and awesome as Flash!

"I got to get moving!" The boy told himself, looking out the window to find it raining with lightning. "If what Flash's documentary said was true, he got his powers on a day like this! I _have_ to get going!"

A few hours later Wally found himself running into a deserted hospital in the heart of New York, where he knew Thor or the Avengers would never find him. He had his chemistry set in hand, along with a smart phone that was playing the Flash documentary over and over, and plastic goggles.

"Okay, so I put this here, and put the cyanide far away..." The boy mumbled to himself as he looked at the picture that was shown in the documentary, one that was taken from the lab _before_ Flash had been created.

He didn't readily understand why a costumed man would be standing in a forensics lab on a day when there was a very bad storm in Central City, but he didn't see too many faults because he was just a kid. And he didn't care either because he was too excited about him getting superpowers himself.

Once he had the 'lab' set the way he wanted it, the boy smiled brightly to himself and looked down at the metal rod in his hands.

"I'll cross my fingers and hope this works!"

So he set off to complete his experiment.

**Please review.**


	6. When Curiosity Strikes

Captain America was starting to get worried.

After he had caught Hawkeye snooping at Thor's files, both men had come to a small consensus. The Norse God wasn't acting like his usual self. And the fact that he bought an apartment wasn't helping them think he wasn't hiding something.

But, seriously, why had Thor bought an apartment and not told anyone about it? Weren't they teammates he could trust?

"Who do you think that red head is?" Hawkeye asked as they both hid on the roof of the neighboring apartment, binoculars in hand.

The blonde man grabbed the instrument to look at where the other was pointing, then shrugged. "Most probably another dwarf... I mean, there's already a female one there."

"Maybe her brother?" Hawkeye speculated, but it felt somewhat odd.

The boy- at least from what Hawkeye had seen- had pale skin and bright red hair. But the dwarf had dark skin and more of a dark red hair. They weren't very alike, even in their similarities.

Captain America nodded at the question, but continued looking as the boy ran from side to side of the apartment, then disappeared.

An hour passed before the boy appeared once more, and Hawkeye was pretty much ready to fall asleep. But the Captain rose when he saw the boy heading for the door.

"What are you doing now, kid?" He asked himself, then poked Hawkeye with his foot. "Get up, Clint. We need to get moving."

So both men followed the boy like shadows and ended up hiding in the back garden of an abandoned hospital. It was raining rather heavily, but when either man had a mission, they followed it through to the end. And following this odd boy was their mission now.

"I think he's a de-aged Loki." Hawkeye voiced his hypothesis, which managed to get a disinterested look from the blonde beside him.

"That looks nothing like Loki." Was all the other man said, making Clint deflate slightly.

He was bored, okay? And he was worried too. That wasn't a very good combination when it came to him.

"Well, it's magic, Steve! It isn't always perfect!"

Captain America rolled his eyes at the other's dramatics, then looked up at the sky. It had been raining for quite a while, but it was starting to get worse. Now lighting and thunder were starting to show up.

"Son, what are you doing?" Captain America asked himself, worried.

He had a sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't know why, but he had learned a long time ago to always trust his instincts. Unfortunately, though, even if he could feel something was going to bad, he had no idea _what_.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck clear through the hospital's dilapidated roof, making it cave in and fall.

Both men stood standing in shock, wondering just _how_ that had happened, but Captain America quickly shook his shock off.

"That boy was in there!"

Immediately both men scrambled to enter the building, only to find a very odd scene when they reached where the roof had caved.

There was liquid _everywhere_. But it wasn't clear or just normal rain that had gotten mixed in with dirt. These were reds and blues and greens and yellows mixed together, a metallic roller peeking out from the rubble.

"Steve..." Hawkeye said in an almost scared tone, "I think the kid is under there..."

Captain America's reflexes took hold of him before the man could actually think on what Hawkeye had said, and he soon found his body throwing rocks here and there to get to the bottom.

It took some five minutes of heavy lifting to find the boy.

"Kid!" Steve gasped when he saw the tuft of bright red hair and Hawkeye jumped from his place to help the other throw the other rocks off the boy's body. "Kid! Can you hear me?"

Once the rocks were cleared, the boy just lay there with his head lolling softly from side to side, and Captain America was completely wondering how the kid wasn't dead yet.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Hawkeye told the old-timer and Captain America nodded.

"I agree... But... How do we go about this? Can we carry him?"

Hawkeye hummed in thought, then shrugged. "I guess we can first check for broken bones. If nothing too serious, we can carry him to a real and operational hospital. If not... There's always air lift."

Steve nodded and moved to start checking the boy, even though he knew he would find something. After something like this, there was no way the boy had no broken bones.

But, as soon as his hand made contact with the boy's arms, Steve knew there was something wrong.

"What the?" He asked himself, then shifted to get closer to the boy.

And he moved his hands over the boy's body _twice_ before he laughed in shock. And laughed because there really was no other reaction he could have at something so incredulous.

"Steve? Since when are you a sadi-" Hawkeye started in slight anger.

"There are no broken bones."

Hawkeye's eyes widened this, "Excuse me... What did you just say?"

* * *

Heimdall was worried.

No... He wasn't _only_ worried. He was also extremely angry with Wally's stupidity.

What was that boy thinking? What level of stupidity did a human have to be to actually do something as stupid as the boy had done? Because, really, lining up deadly chemicals to get purposely hit by lighting didn't seem like of the smartest things he had ever seen done by a Midgardian.

But he had a job to do. And he couldn't abandon it just because he was worried for a Midgardian.

So he did the next best thing.

"Thor? I think it would be a very good idea for you to call Captain America and Hawkeye." Heimdall told the god through the portal, making the blonde look at him with slight confusion.

"Heimdall? What is wrong?"

The dark skinned man only closed his eyes to try and conceal his anger, and only shook his head. "Ask Hawkeye and Captain America where they are. And Join them as soon as possible."

And with that cryptic message Heimdall closed the small portal, leaving Thor confused and very worried.

**So sorry for earlier's mix up, I've been distracted earlier. But... Here's the real chapter!**

**Anyways, please review.**


	7. Daddy Thor

Thor had no idea what to think after Heimdall's call. What could possibly be happening with Captain America and Hawkeye that would make his old friend tell him to call them?

But he had learned long ago to follow whatever orders Heimdall gave him.

So he stood up with a pat to Bilgey's head and headed towards the front of the Avengers Towers. There he found Bruce Banner lounging around with Natasha accompanying him, but he couldn't find either Steve or Clint.

"Comrades, where are the Captain and the Archer?" Thor asked both his friends, whom turned to look at him.

They both looked at one another, though, and shrugged, "Last I heard from Steve he told me they were going to head out for a night on the town."

Thor quirked an eyebrow at this, "Clint managed to talk Friend Steve to go out?"

Bruce shrugged once more, "Maybe the old timer is finally deciding to get with the times."

Natasha shoved him softly, which earned a smile from him, then looked at Thor, "Just call Steve on his phone. Even though he isn't big on today's technology, he always answers."

Thor nodded at this and turned away, heading for the phone attached to the wall of the kitchen. After he dialed the blonde's phone number and heard a few rings, the man himself answered the phone.

_"Hello? What's wrong?"_

Thor smiled at this, "Ah, Captain! It is good to hear from you! Tell me, is anything wrong? Heimdall called upon me-"

_"Thor, you may hate us after this, but we need you to meet us at the location Jarvis will tell you in a second."_

Thor's lips twisted slightly as he heard the man on the other line panting and seemingly in the midst of a panic,"Friend Steve? What is wrong?"

_"There's not much time to explain, Thor. Just follow the directions on your ID card." _

And suddenly the Captain hung up on him, leaving Thor stupefied as he stared at the phone in his hand. Then his ID card beeped, letting him know whatever the Captain had sent him had arrived.

He stayed standing there in silence for a few seconds, wondering just what was wrong with his friends that night, but decided to finally act. If they were so harried, there must be reason for this.

So he grabbed his ID card, went to fetch Mjolnr, and once he was ready, followed the directions his ID gave him.

* * *

"This boy was hit by _lighting_! His body was smoking when we got him out of the rubble! Also- he had a ton of rock fall on top of him!" Hawkeye freaked out as he paced in front of Captain America, who was seated beside the boy, who was still knocked out, "And you're telling me there is not _one_ broken bone in his body?"

The blonde had his lips drawn into a tight line and his eyebrows were narrowed, thinking very deeply on everything his friend was saying.

The story sounded incredulous, it really did. But even with all the irrefutable facts, there was one thing that just did not add up. The boy didn't have a scratch on his body.

"He _must_ be Asgardian." The archer breathed out as he finally came to a conclusion, finally stopping his erratic movements to stand in front of the Captain.

But the blonde shook his head,"I highly doubt that. What would an Asgardian that is _not _related to Thor be doing here? They basically hate us for taking away their Crown Prince."

His friend threw his arms up in exasperation, "Well, Cap, I'm running out of explanations for whatever's just happened!"

"What has just happened?"

Both men turned to the entrance of the room as soon as they heard the deep and worried voice, only to find Thor dressed up completely in his armor, his trusty hammer in hand.

"Uh..." Both the Captain and the archer breathed as they saw the god, who cocked his head slightly to the side at the sight before him.

"In what kind of fight did you both get into?"

The two heroes looked at one another and were kind of happy that Thor wasn't able to see the kid right now. Captain America's body was in front of him, so Thor wouldn't see him until the blonde wanted him to see it.

"It wasn't a fight." Hawkeye mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Hey, Thor? What would you do if we told you we saw a red headed boy leaving your apartment today?"

Thor was shocked into silence.

His grasp on Mjolnr tightened as Hawkeye and Captain America both looked directly at him. And with a nervous chuckle, the god answered, "And why would you think I own an apartment?"

Captain America sighed as he stood up, then moved to stand to the side.

Now Thor could see the boy completely.

"Because we are not stupid, Big Guy."

Mjolnr dropped immediately. The god's eyes widened at the sight of the child and before either men could notice, Thor had a hand wrapped around Captain America's throat and was slamming him against the nearest wall.

"What have you done to Wallace?"

Captain America choked as he clawed at the god's tight grip, all the while shaking his head rapidly. "Not. What. You. Think!"

"Get off of him, Thor!" Hawkeye yelled as he jumped on the god's back, wrapping his arms around him in a chokehold. "We had nothing to do with this! The kid did this to himself!"

Thor threw the human off of him and slammed Captain America once more against the wall, "You expect me to believe your trickery? What did the child do to make you do this to him?"

"We didn't do anything!" Captain America gasped as his face turned red, "You have to trust us!" He rasped, clawing even more fervently at the hand restraining his neck.

"Ow..." Hawkeye groaned as he rolled away from the place he had landed, his back aching horribly now.

Being thrown by an Asgardian into a wall wasn't as fun as it seemed whenever done to Iron Man.

But he quickly shook the pain away when he saw Thor with his hand still wrapped around the Captain's throat and decided to take charge.

So he did the only thing he could actually think of.

He aimed an explosive arrow at Thor's back and let it loose.

The only thing this did was make Thor even angrier and throw Captain America at the archer. Both men were thrown back by the impact and just lay there for a little while, feeling the pain of Thor's assault.

And while they groaned in pain, Thor softly padded towards Wally, his chest constricting horribly as he looked down at the serene face of the boy. He didn't seem to be hurt, but he was worried. It didn't look like Wally was breathing.

"Wally?" Thor breathed as he knelt beside the boy, doing his best to not jostle the boy too much as he picked him up in his arms. "Answer me, child. You cannot leave me now. Not when Isére's cooking is becoming so much better."

The boy's head lolled to the side, and Thor shut his eyes as tight as he possibly could to keep the tears from falling.

He made to get up, head down and shoulders drooping, but was stopped when he heard a small cough.

Thor's blue eyes flew open to look down at the little person in his arms, only to find Wally coughing softly. So the god sat him up and patted him on the back a few times, eyes wide while hoping for the best.

"Wallace? Are you okay?"

That was when the red head's green eyes opened. And Thor could tell there was something different. A spark that had not been there before.

"Mr. Thor?" Wally rasped softly, then cleared his throat before speaking again. "Where are we?"

But Thor barely heard the question as his frown became a wide smile. "Wally! You are okay!"

And, much to Wally's surprise, Thor hugged him tightly. So tight that he could barely breathe. "Mr. Thor! Uncle! Uncle!"

"You had me so worried, Wallace! What are you doing here? Did the Captain and the Archer do anything to you?"

More questions left the god's lips as he held Wally by the shoulders, but the boy stopped paying attention when he heard a soft groan coming from his left. That was when Wally's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Cool! What are Captain America and Hawkeye doing here?"

**Please review.**


	8. Streets of New York

When Hawkeye came to, he was laying on a fluffy bed. But, he frowned as he noticed, not only was it too fluffy, but also too short. His legs bent at the knee to rest on the floor because of how small the bed was.

"Where am I?" He asked him, pushing himself forward to look around the room.

And once he took in all of the science and hero posters, along with the slightly big mess, he knew where he was.

"This is that kid's room." He muttered to himself, getting up from the small bed.

That is when he noticed there was someone else in the room. Captain America was seated on the chair beside the bed and was clearly too big for it, seeing how his body seemed to be squeezing to just fit.

"It's good to see you awake."

* * *

_"And yet another mutant brawl has managed to endanger the lives of dozens of innocents in the streets of New York, prompting Congress to start looking even more heavily at Senator Kyle's Mutant Registration Act."_

Thor sighed with a shake his head turned off the television, confused as to what he was hearing and seeing. For the past few months he had heard talk of mutants and locking them away, but he had not expected these to rise from petty rumors.

Yet now there was a whole Act making sure that their privacy would forever be violated.

As a son of Asgard, he had never had his privacy jeopardized in such a manner. So he couldn't understand it, but he could only imagine how these gifted people could feel now. Because they were gifted with real abilities, not cursed with wretched disabilities.

"Mr. Thor? What's wrong?" Wally asked as he looked up from his Chemistry set, placing one of the beakers down to ensure he didn't taint any chemical accidentally.

The blonde prince only shook his head and did his best to smile at the boy, "Nothing, my child. Now, would you please tell me what you were doing at that hospital? Seeing how I basically destroyed two of my teammates out of worry I believe I deserve some kind of answer."

The red headed boy looked down at his set once more and started twiddling with the goggles spread in front of him. Thor quirked an eyebrow at the nervous demeanor of the boy and shook his head.

"What were you doing there, Wallace?"

Wally sighed heavily and kept his head turned, "I... I... Uh..." He mumbled, then stood up quickly. "Iwantedtotrysomethingout."

And Thor's mouth was hanging open.

After a second of silence, Wally dared to look at the man he had come to see in a new light, only to find him seated on the couch where he had left him... But he seemed farther away.

Thor looked at Wally with wide eyes and he couldn't close his mouth because of how just shocked he was. Wally had been laying on the floor a few seconds ago, playing with his chemistry set. But now he was on the other side of the main room, barely visible sparks floating around him.

"W-Wallace?" Thor gasped, struggling to stand up as Wally looked at him with alarm in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Thor?" Now he scratched at the back of his head, "How did I get all the way over here?"

And much to his surprise, Wally was suddenly in Thor's arms and the god was pointing at him, "Wallace, you shall not speak a word of this to anyone aside from myself. Captain America, Hawkeye: _None_ of them must know!"

Wally's mouth hung open as he looked into Thor's worried blue eyes, feeling scared because of the fear Thor was radiating. He had never seen the god so flustered. Never!

"B-but-" Wally stuttered and Thor shook him once.

"My son, I cannot risk your life. Whatever you have done to yourself, you have placed yourself in a danger you do not yet understand. I cannot-"

The god cut himself off as he heard a door open and close, then he turned to where Wally's room was. Captain America and Hawkeye were on their way.

So Thor placed the boy down and knelt beside him, holding onto his shoulders tightly, "Not a word to anyone. Understand?"

Wally shut his mouth and nodded rapidly, left completely speechless by the man's actions.

With a nod of his own, Thor stood up and turned to his friends, an apologetic smile having taken the place of his grim frown.

"Friends! This child has explained to me that you got to the hospital after the roof fell on him. I am so very sorry for assuming the worst and hurting you. I sincerely hope I did not harm you too badly."

Captain America winced softly as he shifted, feeling a sharp pain coming from his ribs, but waved the god off. "No need to apologize Thor. We should have explained much better."

Hawkeye nodded, then looked at the young boy that was holding onto Thor's legs, hiding behind the blonde man. "So? Who's the kid?"

Thor bristled slightly at the accusing tone Hawkeye used, but still did his best to continue smiling as he pushed Wally forward.

"This is- what you Midgardians would call- my son. Wallace."

And Wally, suddenly feeling daring, corrected the man, "Wallace Odinson. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Clint quirked an eyebrow at the name while Thor blushed brightly and Steve knelt to offer the boy his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wallace. My name's Steve, and the apathetic man over there is Clint. We're both friends of Thor's."

Wally nodded as he shook the Captain's hand. "I know. He talks a lot about you guys when he tells me of his adventures!" He smiled brightly and Thor could feel his face getting even redder.

He wasn't the bashful kind by any means, yet hearing Wally speak of him was making him so embarrassed. He didn't get it and he was annoyed by it.

"Anyways, son." Steve cleared his throat, "I believe it is about time Clint and I returned to the Avengers Tower. I am sure Iron Man will be running around like a chicken with it's head cut off looking for us."

Clint chuckled at the mental image of Stark running around with the head of a chicken replacing his own but still nodded. Besides, he and the Captain had much to talk about before trying to get information from the god.

"But, Thor, don't think this is the end of it. We still have to talk." Steve warned and Thor stood straighter as he nodded in a rather tense way.

"You now know where I live."

With those words both Avengers nodded and turned to the front door of the apartment, prepared to leave. And that was when Isére burst in through the door, her long red hair disheveled and freed from it's usual pony tail, her green eyes filled to the brim with tears as she breathed in an erratic manner.

"Thor! My Lord! I cannot find Wallace!" She whispered, tears now falling, completely missing the young boy hiding behind the god's leg.

He had hidden as soon as Steve had turned to talk to Thor.

"He was here before I went to my cooking lessons, but I could not find him when I returned! And I've been running all around this York that is New but I was not able to find him!"

Steve and Clint looked down at the dwarf- that wasn't any taller than their abdomens- with slight confusion and worry, seeing how she was on the verge of a breakdown. But Thor could only smile warmly at the dwarf.

"Do not worry, child of the Western Clan. Wallace is right here." With this Thor stepped to the side to allow Isére to see Wally, who only waved nervously as the dwarf's eyes widened.

"Wallace!" She yelled and ran, hugging him tightly to her. "You are never leaving my sight again!"

"Uncle! Uncle! I need to breathe!" Wally yelled, tapping Isére's shoulders in desperation, "What is wrong with you Asgardians and your need to kill me with hugs?"

Thor chuckled at their interaction, then turned to Steve and Clint with a slightly darker mood. "If you can, I'll need you to leave now. Goodbye, my friends. I shall see you on the morrow."

And from the strange vibes they were getting from the blonde, both men decided it was about time they left. So they did without any kind of resistance.

As as soon as Thor was sure they were both gone, he turned to Isére and Wally with a grim frown.

"We are heading to Asgard."

**Please review.**


	9. Meeting the Grandparents

"Father."

Odin looked down at his son with a mixture of confusion and anger, seeing how he had not only a human child with him, but also his favorite dwarf.

"Thor." He muttered almost apathetically. "Is this where Isére Aroc went? To Midgard with you?"

He was prepared to give his eldest son a stern talking to, but the tight frown on the blonde's face stopped him in his tracks. Thor wasn't the serious kind. Not even in serious moments. What had happened this time?

"Aye, Father. I took your artistic dwarf away from you for my own endeavors, but I have more pressing matters to attend to that I must seek counsel from you for." Thor said as he stood up, bringing the human child with him.

"This is your grandson, Wally." Thor began, placing the boy on his hip. "I may not have adopted him legally and by the eyes of all Midgardians, he has been kidnapped, but he is my son."

Odin stopped him right there, "I will not have a human grandson. Thor, it is one thing to go around running around with those people, acting like their savior, but it is another matter when you bring one into Asgard with such ludicrous ideas."

The blonde god glared at his father, annoyed with his pompous self. Usually,Thor could tolerate his father's righteous ways of looking at things. But now he was worried for Wally's life. And there really was nothing like the love of a father.

"Odin! Please!" He interrupted his father mid-speech, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I do not know what my son did to himself, but if you saw what he could do, you might find him worthy of our lineage."

Odin's glare was dangerous. Thor knew he had spoken out of turn, but he wasn't here to argue with his father. He was here to seek counsel with his mother.

"And what could this mortal do that would make me think that?"

Thor looked down at Wally now and smiled. "Show him, my son. Show him how you deserve to be an Odinson."

Wally's bright green eyes looked up at Thor's blue ones with fear and slight anxiety, but the smile that came from him was warming. When Thor set him down, Wally did the only thing he thought he could do in a situation like this.

He ran up to Odin, snagged his eyepatch, and was beside Thor again in less than a second, his stolen prize in hand.

Odin barely saw what happened, but when he understood how his eyepatch had gotten to be in the boy's hands, he stroked his beard.

"You are not here to show me this child's gifts, Thor. What is your real reason to appear in Asgard with this boy?"

Thor sighed when his father didn't burst into anger, "Wally's abilities can be seen as a curse. They have a crusade against mutants now. I _need_ to know if he _holds _this x-gene."

Odin sat up in his throne, prepared to actually talk with his son, but his wife beat him to it. "With these dangerous abilities in his possession and with these humans capable of hunting him down, you would bring your child back to Midgard? Where he could be harmed for that?"

Both Thor and Odin cringed at the woman's anger, but Thor could only nod. "That is his home, mother. I cannot rip him away just because some could attack him."

Freyja stood up and walked towards her son and grandson, then bent down to pick the red-haired boy up. She inspected him and Wally couldn't help but giggle as she held him upside down.

"My grandson. What is your name?"

Wally smiled at the nice woman and stuck his hand out, even if he was being held upside down by the woman. "Wallace Odinson, Ma'am. Or Wally for short."

Freyja nodded at him then placed him back on the floor.

"He does not have this x-gene you spoke of." She told Thor off-handedly as she returned to her throne and Thor had to really think on what she said.

"E-excuse me?"

She smiled down at her son and waved at him, "Wally's powers came from an unfortunate accident in a hospital. There are no mutations in his cells. His cells _are_ mutations."

Thor couldn't really wrap his head around the explanation, but Odin seemed to understand. "He is as fast as that Hermes fellow. Maybe even faster." He said, and Thor noticed he spoke with a hint of pride in his voice.

Could the All-Father already be proud of his grandson?

"The humans, they have machines to find out of one is a mutant. Would Wally register as one?" Thor prodded and Odin answered this time around.

"I am slightly insulted you came to your mother for this, seeing how I _am_ the all-knowing All-Father, but I can answer this very easily. Wally will either break the machines used to catch mutants or be labeled as one. For these machines are still too rudimentary to pick up on Wally's specific abnormality."

Thor nodded and hummed on his words, then looked down at his son. "Will he... Will he be hunted down?"

Odin sighed and shook his head, "You know I cannot answer that for you, my son... But, I can tell you much hardship is awaiting you if you both return to Midgard. The mess with the mutants will just keep worsening."

Freyja sat up in her seat, "My son, are you sure you would not like to raise Wallace here? He has everything he could ever need. And he will be a prince."

Odin nodded, "He will not be hunted down like game. He will live a life of peace within our halls."

Thor sighed and nodded, but didn't answer as Wally cleared his throat.

"Mr. Grandpa? Mrs. Grandma?" He asked, managing to grab the attention from both of them. "I like my home. And I like living with Thor as my dad and Isére as my big sister. I don't want that to change."

The All-Father sighed at his simple words and nodded, "I would have expected you to be so simple, child." And then he waved all three away, "Now leave my halls. You are welcome to visit at any time, but warn us before."

And Freyja added, "And you better bring Wally for his birthday! I have many ideas already."

With this the group of three returned to Thor's apartment, the god with a heavy heart as he worried for Wally's uncertain future.

**Please review.**


	10. Of Late Nights

Steve and Clint had kept their unspoken promise. They had not told anyone on the team of the boy with the bright red hair.

But they had their doubts, of course.

How could one boy survive a roof caving over him? It was one thing for Thor to survive such dangerous situations, but he was an Asgardian, born and bread. That boy seemed to human to ever be related to the callous Odin himself.

"That boy had a roof cave on him." Clint whispered to Steve, making the Captain sigh in exasperation.

This had to have been about the hundredth time his friend had mindlessly whispered the same thing and it would be an understatement to say the Captain was growing frustrated.

He was about ready to see if Hawkeye could live up to the 'Hawk' part of his name and fly once thrown out the window of the Avengers tower.

"I know, Clint. But you shouldn't be saying this with prying eyes." Steve muttered, doing his best to concentrate on the book in his hands.

Natasha had recommended it a few months ago, Crime and Punishment, but he hadn't been able to actually get to it until now. But with Clint's constant muttering he would never be able to get past the first part of the huge story.

Clint looked around the room, as if wanting to see who would dare spy on him, but found no one there. "What are you talking about, Old Man? Tony and Bruce are holed away in the lab, Nat's away on another mission, and Thor is off god knows where. Who could be looking at us?"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes as he placed the book onto the table.

They were currently seated in the Avengers dining room, being the only two people present of the whole team, which led to Clint being confused by Steve's words. Nobody was there.

"There's a special someone in the tower that can see and hear everything." Steve sighed in exasperation, left hand twitching to grab the book once more to just smack Clint upside the head.

Usually he was a very patient person. If he felt like it, he could even withstand Tony's most annoying whims if he put himself up for the challenge.

But on this particular day, he did not feel like being patient with his fellow Avenger.

"Jarvis." Steve bit out and Clint slapped a hand over his mouth in an almost comical manner.

Clint chuckled nervously at Steve's unamused frowned, scratching at his neck. "Uh... Oops?"

* * *

"Odinson. Mr. Thor, I don't get why I can't have your last name." Wally pouted as Isére and Thor looked at him, both of their faces unreadable.

They had been seated in their apartment's family room for the past half-hour trying to explain Norse last names to Wally, but the boy just wasn't understanding what they were saying.

"It's this blasted Midgardian way of being raised, my prince." Isére sighed with a shake of her head.

The dwarf had slight bags forming beneath her eyes after so much worrying about Wally's future- what with him likely to be branded as a mutant and what not- and she would be lying if she said that a nice hot bath would not be a very good idea right now.

"Aye. I am aware of this." Thor nodded at the girl, then looked back at Wally with narrowed eyes.

The boy was seated on a recliner made for people much bigger than him, so he was basically dwarfed by it, but he didn't seem to mind. The boy just kicked his legs while bobbing his head from side to side, making Thor wonder just the boy had so much energy left inside of him.

After the meeting with his parents, the god knew there were many things to talk about with Wally. But the most pressing matter at the moment was the fact that he continued calling himself Thor's _brother_ instead of _son_.

"Wally, you are _my_ son. By my traditions, your last name would be _Thorson, _not _Odinson_." Thor sighed as he repeated this for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He knew it really wasn't, but dealing with such a happy Wally was starting to get on his nerves. The boy was too thickheaded to be reasoned with!

The boy cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips, his legs ceasing to move as he concentrated. "But if you're my dad, I should have _your_ last name."

Isére smiled at the boy and her eye twitched dangerously, hands slowly moving up to reach for Wally.

Thor noticed this just in time, though, and stopped her hands from wrapping around the boy's neck. He sighed and looked fondly at the boy, shaking his head.

"We shall continue these lessons later. Now, though, I think it would be a good idea for Isére to prepare a midnight snack for us, hmm?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at the boy.

Now Wally smiled, but frowned soon after, "Wouldn't it be an eleven thirty snack, though?"

Isére's eye twitched dangerously once more and Thor chuckled nervously. "Go, Isére. I will stay here with Wallace."

The dwarf didn't have to be told twice because she was in the kitchen in record time, rejoicing in finally being able to leave Wally's side. She loved the boy, really. But he was much too literal. And hard headed. And it was way too late to be dealing with such pressing matters.

While the dwarf decided on what would be good for both males to eat at such a late hour, Thor was busy trying to teach Wally once more.

"You last name from now on is Thorson."

Wally crossed his arms and humphed, "But I thought you wanted me to be your son."

Thor's smile could be described as slightly deranged, "And that is why you shall be called Wally Thorson from now on! Because you _are _my son!"

The boy's face suddenly shifted from apprehension into a wide smile and Thor found himself with his arms full once more. "I know! I just wanted to hear you say it yourself!"

Thor blinked in slight confusion at the most recent development. "Wait..." He grabbed the boy and held him suspended in the air at arm's length. "You mean to tell me you understood the lesson? But you just wanted to torture Isére and I to _hear_ me tell you you are my son?"

Wally nodded, smile still in place. "I wanted to make sure, Mr. Thor! Last dad I had was a complete jerk so I wanted to make sure the next dad I had really loved me!" And he managed to hug Thor around the neck, bringing himself flush against the god's tired body. "And you put up with me over all that! You _really_ love me!"

The prince's tired mind had to run over the boy's words a few times to completely understand, but once everything was clear, he sighed.

"Wally... You are an odd one..."

**Please review.**


	11. Lunch Time

"School will be important." Isére sighed as she wrote down once more on the list of things Wally's future would involve.

Already two days had passed since Wally got his powers and met Steve and Clint, and the small family of three had sat down in the kitchen table to discuss what they had to do now.

"Aye. But that comes after learning to control these new powers." Thor nodded as he glanced at the boy, only to find him yawning while scratching at his stomach.

He was wearing Iron Man pajamas- where he had gotten them from, Thor had no idea- and looked rather adorable in them. Especially with his hair sticking up in every possible direction.

"My liege?" Isére asked, making the blonde look at her. "Just how do you think we will be able to train him to control his powers? We are in the middle of a very populated city."

Thor glared at her. He didn't have a real answer.

Luckily, though, there was a knock on his door which proved to be enough of a distraction because he got up and opened the door.

"Friend Steve? Friend Clint?" He asked in slight shock as both men entered the apartment, Clint with a brightly wrapped box in his hands.

"Sorry to barge in unannounced, Thor." Steve apologized, small smile in place. "But we need answers."

"And we brought a gift for the kid." Clint added, smiling to try and keep the tension to the minimum.

"Present?!"

Wally crossed the room in less than a second to take the gift from Clint's hands, making Thor frown at the boy. "Wallace, what were we taking about just now?"

The red head chuckled nervously as he patted the box in his hands, "Uh... Secrecy is a must?"

The frown Thor was giving him was enough to let Wally know he wasn't amused at all with his actions. Wally, though, at least had the decency to blush lightly and walk away from the adults, not run away.

Clint's eyes were wide as he looked after the speedy boy, shocked silent at how fast he had moved, but Steve had taken it all in strides. He only smiled at Thor and placed a hand on his shoulder, "So... Want me to cook us something? Because Clint and I need answers."

Thor nodded softly, "Aye." Then he turned to the living room, "Isére. Come here."

The dwarf stood up from the table and made her way to the front. This would be her first time meeting any Midgardian apart from Wally and the nice people from the other apartments.

"This is Isére Aroc." Thor presented them, making the dwarf bow slightly to the two men. "She is a prodigy back in Asgard. She has skills incomparable in the arts, even if challenged by our best artist." He told the men, who only nodded at the girl.

"Steve Rogers." The blonde offered his hand, which the girl took almost tentatively. "Otherwise known as Captain America."

Clint followed soon after. "Clint Barton. A.K.A, Hawkeye."

The girl shook both their hands and smiled as best she could, then looked at Thor. He had to have called her here for more than just introductions.

"If you would, Isére, please show Steve the kitchen. He has offered to cook for us."

Isére was slightly taken aback by this, but bowed slightly. "Of course."

And she showed Steve the way. Once they both were gone, Clint turned to his friend with a smile. "Now you have servants?"

Thor's glare was enough to make his smile completely drop.

"Isére is here to act as a care taker for Wally when I am not able to. But she is not just a worker, she has grown to be a sister to my son." Now Thor's tone dropped and he looked very dangerous. "Do not insult her in such a manner again."

Clint gulped and nodded, "Noted."

Thor smiled at him, almost charmingly, and turned to walk towards the dining room. "Come, my friend. Wallace, you know the Archer already?"

Wally looked up from the box in front of him with a wide smile. "He was the one freaking out after the whole 'incident'." His voice dropped into a whisper as he formed quotation marks with his hands at the word and Clint couldn't help but smile.

This kid seemed to be funny.

"Nice to know you remember me like that." Clint said almost bitterly, pulling out one of the chairs to be able to sit.

Wally's smile never faltered as he looked at Thor, "Can I please open the gift, Mr. Thor? I mean... A gift's a gift."

Thor pursed his lips at the boy. "I don't know. You did something very dangerous not five minutes ago."

Wally pouted, "But it was after you had closed the door and I knew it was your friends only! Come on, Mr. Thor!"

Clint looked from the pouting boy to the smirking adult and smiled. Thor was making the kid sweat.

"Fine. You may open it."

"Yay!"

Wally tore the wrapping paper to pieces and opened the box immediately, but his enthusiasm faded as he looked inside. "Um... What is this?"

Clint smiled widely at him. "That, my boy, is the latest in Stark technologies." Then he leaned in to whisper in Thor's ear, "I swiped them a month ago without him noticing. I don't think he ever will."

Wally stuck his hand into the box and brought out what seemed to be two normal looking watches. Thor couldn't help but wonder just what they were for.

Because with Tony Stark there was no such thing as a simple appliance. There was always an ulterior motive.

"Those are power inhibitors. They were prototypes, something Tony was tinkering with up to when I took them." Clint informed them and didn't miss the horrified look on Thor's face. "I know what you're thinking, big guy, but we all know something or another could go wrong."

He didn't want to say the kid was a ticking time bomb- he didn't know enough to be sure- but he knew better than to allow this to stop him from ensuring the safety of the masses.

Wally looked at them with curious eyes, completely intrigued now because he knew their purpose, but Thor looked almost murderous.

"You would have my son endanger himself to ignore his powers?" Thor asked, standing from his seat as Clint moved to the chair behind him.

"Look, Thor, I don't mean to insult him or you with this," He chuckled nervously, holding a hand up in defense. God knew what Thor was capable of when worried about this kid. "But I cannot carelessly endanger the population." He sighed and looked to Wally, only to find the boy amazed with the watches. "I'm not saying ignore his powers. I'm saying curb them when outside with the rest of the normal people."

Wally's face broke into a grin. "These are genius!"

Thor's anger was replaced by confusion because of the boy's sudden shout of joy and he turned to face Wally. "What do you mean?"

The red head was so excited his face seemed barely able to contain his smile. "The way this was built! The fine intricacies in its design! This is purely awesome!"

Thor nodded at the boy's words then turned to Clint. "We shall continue this discussion later."

* * *

After Steve and Isére finished preparing lunch the group of five sat down to eat and Steve took that as his chance to ask his questions.

"How did you meet the boy?"

Thor frowned softly at the memory, "I was in Keystone City. There had been reports of a madman throwing exploding boomerangs. He blew up the side of one of the houses in the neighborhood and I rushed in to save whoever was there. I only found Wally."

Wally smiled brightly as he bit through the steak Steve had prepared, "That night he took me in!"

Steve nodded at the answer and smiled softly at the happy boy. But Clint, of course, spoke up. "Wait... You mean to tell me you _kidnapped_ the kid?"

"That's how it would seem, yes." Thor waved the question off, "But I believe Wallace is what you would call a runaway."

"Thor, this kid could have a family out there going crazy looking for him!" Clint gasped, "How long have you had him?"

Wally suddenly slammed his little hand onto the table and glared at Clint, "My family is Mr. Thor and Isére! The old ones were mean and abandoned me!"

Everyone was stunned silent after the boy's outburst, Wally wasn't the kind to be mean or easily angered. Luckily, though, Clint took the hint and didn't bring up family to the boy.

"Now, Thor. There's another question I have for you." Steve cleared his throat after the outburst, straightening up in his chair.

Thor only cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How long were you planning to keep your son from us? And when will you tell the rest of the Avengers?"

**Please review.**


	12. Late Night Meeting

_"Hey, kiddo. How you doing?"_

_Wally's green eyes widened as he saw his Uncle suddenly speed into the room and swoop him into his arms, smile as bright as a Christmas tree. The boy's own smile became as big as his uncles, and soon enough he was jumping up in the man's arms, squealing and giggling in delight._

_"Uncle Barry!" Wally yelled, earning a chuckle from the blonde man._

_"Nephew Wally!" Barry answered, and he began to spin the boy around while in his arms._

_Wally's squeals of complete joy were all that was heard in the room, along with Barry's occasional chuckle, as the blonde man spun the boy around and around. But Barry stopped after a minute or so, face becoming a bit more serious, even if it still held his smile._

_"Now-" Barry said softly as he placed the boy on the ground, back on his feet, then knelt so they were almost eye-level. "What is this running away business I've been hearing about?"_

_Wally immediately looked down at his feet after the question, and began to kick at the floor to occupy himself with anything other than answering the question. Barry quirked a blonde eyebrow at his nephew and sighed, shaking his head as he grabbed at his shoulders._

_"Wally, you're parents are really worried about you. Your Aunt Iris is driving me insane to go ahead and pick you up, wherever you are." Barry informed the boy, and Wally only shook his head._

_"But I don't want to go back, Uncle B! I've got a dad now, one that won't ignore me after a long day of work! And I've even got a sister!" Wally's eyes were wide and pleading, and Barry looked as if he was struggling with himself._

_With a shake of his head, Barry shook the boy softly, "Wally, you ran away. But under the law, it could be seen as if whoever took you actually kidnapped you. These two could go to jail for years if the police deem it fit."_

_The red head immediately began to shake his head rapidly, so fast that Barry was shocked. No child should be that fast._

_"No! Isére is my big sister! She doesn't deserve to go to jail just because she wanted to teach me how to tie my shoes!"_

_Barry moved his mouth, repeating the odd sounding name many times over, while Wally turned away and started to pace._

_That was when the boy noticed where they were. He was in a completely white, blank space. There was nothing here apart from himself and his uncle. And... This must have been a dream._

_Yeah. That was it. His uncle wasn't really looking for him. His parents weren't threatening with throwing Thor and Isére in jail. This was just one horribly vivid nightmare and all he had to do was pinch himself to wake up and run to his real daddy's room._

_"Wally... What are you doing?" Barry asked as he finally looked up to his nephew, only to find the boy pinching himself, and it looked as if it was starting to hurt._

_"I'm trying to wake up! This is a nightmare and I want to go back to my dad!" Wally pouted at his uncle, who only chuckled._

_But Wally was amazed. He had pinched himself, but he was still in this blank space. And, worse yet, he had actually hurt himself._

_Absentmindedly, he rubbed at the red skin as he walked back towards his uncle._

_You see, Wally may have been a kid, but he wasn't stupid. And he knew the difference between a dream and whatever _this_ was._

_"Uncle B." Wally cleared his throat, making the man stand up and look at him with a serious face. "How are you doing this?"_

_Barry sighed and placed his left hand on his hip, while the right went up to scratch at the back of his neck. His blue eyes were focused on the floor beneath them and his lips were pursed in thought._

_Wally didn't like it._

_"I have a friend. He's got pretty amazing powers. And he was able to find you with them." Barry now dropped his hands and looked at the boy, "I'm going to pick you up tomorrow."_

_Wally's eyes widened immediately in fear._

_"No! I have a real family now! They're not mean to me!" Wally yelled, and before Barry knew it, the boy was running away from him._

_Fast. Like, faster than what should be physically possible for any human being other than himself._

_It was a good thing Barry was pretty smart, too, because he was able to put two and two together as the boy ran away from him._

_"Wally, you're parents aren't mean either!"_

_Wally gasped as he suddenly found himself in his uncle's arms, the man trying to calm him down. But he instead just started to struggle, wanting to free himself of the man and run into his real father's own strong ones._

_"They're mean to me! They're always ignoring me and forgetting to feed me! Just like you and Aunt Iris when you both had bad days at work!" Wally yelled with each punch and kick, and even managed to land a few solid ones before Barry dropped him onto the floor._

_Wally was about to scramble up and try to escape once more, but Barry grabbed onto his leg and sat down beside him, pretty much ensuring the kid wouldn't run off._

_"Wally, the economy's not too forgiving right now." Barry sighed, doing his best to smile at the boy even if on the inside he was freaking out. "You're parents aren't being mean on purpose. They're just really stressed out and have a lot of things on their mind."_

_Wally humphed and looked forward and away from his uncle, refusing to make eye contact. Barry didn't mind so much._

_"Tomorrow, my friend, Bruce Wayne, Richard, and I will all go and pick you up, okay? And we'll talk everything out with this new family of yours and explain everything as best as possible. Is that all right?"_

_The boy refused to even look at his uncle. Barry knew there wasn't much else he could do. So he only patted the boy's leg once before standing up._

_"It'll be nice to see you again, champ."_

_And suddenly he was gone._

* * *

When Wally awoke, he found he was crying. But he didn't care about that right now.

Throwing off his covers, Wally jumped off his bed and ran straight to Thor's room, actually knocking into it and falling down because he hadn't been able to turn the knob while running so fast. Still, the boy shook his head and got up once more, and this time was more careful as he opened the door.

"Dad! Dad!" Wally sobbed as he shook the man, receiving groans as the god did his best to wake up.

Thor rolled around groggily on the bed and glanced at the clock on his night stand, only to groan extremely loudly.

"Wallace, it is three thirty in the morn. Why- in all the nine realms- have you woken me up at this Odin-forsaken hour?" Thor asked, sitting up to look at the boy.

It took his bleary mind a bit of time, but he soon saw Wally's cheeks with tear trails on them and his eyes extremely red. This sight was enough to dispel any thoughts of revenge from the god's mind and he was wrapping his arms around the boy soon enough.

"What is going on, Wallace? Why are you crying so?"

Wally's words were much too jumbled and fast to make out, but after a few minutes of sobbing into the man's chest, he seemed to finally be able to make some sense.

"M-my uncle. H-he's coming t-to-tomorrow t-to pi-ick me up!"

Soon enough Wally was crying again, but Thor only shushed him and ran his hand up and down the boy's back, hoping to calm him down a bit.

Who was this uncle?

**Please review.**


	13. Reality Hits

After Wally had calmed down and been able to explain everything to both Isére and Thor- because the god had awoken her and the small family had gone into the family room to discuss everything- both Asgardians were at a loss as to what they should have done.

"This... _Uncle Barry_ seems like a dream master. Maybe he is of Asgard?" Isére asked, but Thor only shook his head.

"Why would any Asgardian try and scare my child in such a manner? Besides, aside from Odin and Freyja, none know of my adoption of Wallace. None but..." Thor's skin paled at the thought that suddenly came to him.

Isére looked at him after he stopped talking, and Wally cocked his head in an innocent manner, but Thor shook his head. "It would not be possible. The charm Wally has around his neck impedes any and all type of magic from affecting him. Not even my brother's strong spells could get through it."

Now Isére frowned, sitting down beside the child, "If it is _that_ possible... Could it be... That we are dealing with _science_ instead of _magic_?"

Thor tensed at the idea, but Wally nodded softly at the dwarf. "My uncle is a scientist. He works forensics for the Central City Police Department." He informed, which made Isére nod at him.

"A human with access to a lab. From these different heroes popping up, it would not surprise me if this uncle of yours somehow gained some kind of powers by tinkering with forces he believed he understood." Isére told the child, who looked up at him in slight confusion.

"Sometimes you use words that are too big for me, Sis."

Isére smiled softly at the child, then shook her head. "Maybe your uncle is a super hero."

This got a gasp from the kid, but the shock faded pretty fast. "He couldn't be. He's too dopey to do anything awesome like that."

Thor rubbed at his chin in thought, then looked at the child. "He said he would be coming here to pick you up. He dares think he can waltz into our lives and take you away from me?" The anger that flashed in his eyes scared both red heads in the room. "You are Wallace Thorson now! And none of the laws that apply to Midgardians will be used against me!"

Wally looked at him with wide eyes while Isére smiled softly at her prince, then cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. "If I may, sire. You are now a resident of this realm. You _must_ follow their laws as if they were King Odin's own."

Her words clearly angered the god, but he soon sighed and shook his head. "They have not looked for him. I took the child quite some time ago. Does that not show they are not fit to have him as a child?"

Isére hummed in thought, "I believe the humans would call that neglect. We _have_ been caring for Wally for quite some time, have we not?"

Thor nodded. "And in all the time we have had him, not once has his so called family tried to contact us..." Now he was annoyed, "If they had the ease of finding Wallace so fast, why wait for so long to do so?"

Both red head's shrugged at this, but Wally yawning before they could say anything interrupted both Thor and Isére. They had been so annoyed and angry at the idea of Wally being taken away from them that they had ignored the very child they cared for. And now they noticed how late he was and how tired the boy truly felt.

With a small smile, Thor picked the child up and rubbed his back. "Let us go back to sleep, aye? We will continue discussing this first thing in the morning."

Isére nodded, but seemed to hesitate when she was supposed to go to her room. Her eyes flickered from the hallway to Wally, who had closed his eyes and his cheek resting against the god's shoulder. Thor noticed this and smiled at her.

"Come, Isére. If this really is our last night with Wally, it would also be our last night as a family." Thor smiled as softly as he could. "Come."

The dwarf smiled brightly at this and followed behind Thor without another word.

Once they were in the room, Isére lay beside Wally, wrapping her strong arms around his lithe body. The god of thunder turned off the lights of the room and smiled softly at the sight of the two 'siblings', then sighed and made his way to the bed. Once there he lay beside Wally himself and wrapped his strong arms around both the dwarf and the child.

When he had taken Isére, he had taken her because she would be the perfect helper and role model for Wally to look up to. But now that he had gotten to know her, he had begun to see her as another child as well. And Odin had given her permission to be here for as long as Thor took care of Wally. If the child left, Odin would demand his prized dwarf to be returned.

Thor would be losing both children at the same time, with little time to prepare himself.

Looking down at both red head's in his arms, Thor set his gaze and tightened his grip on them, if just slightly. If this uncle wanted to take Wally, he would have to go through Thor first.

* * *

"Barry." Bruce Wayne greeted as the blonde man walked into his hotel suite, Richard holding onto his hand tightly.

"Hey Bruce." Barry smiled, then turned to the kid holding his hand. "Dick, you excited to see Wally again?"

The five year old nodded excitedly, eager to see his friend again after so long. Barry chuckled at him, then looked up as John Jones walked out of the attached room..

"Are you sure he's here in New York?" Barry asked, becoming serious once more.

John nodded, closing his eyes to scour the world once more.

"He is accompanied by two others. But I..." John's eyebrows creased now, then he opened his eyes, frown in place. "I cannot delve into their minds. I know nothing of them apart from their names, and that is because I got them from Wallace."

Barry and Bruce nodded at this, "Are you sure their names are Thor and Isére?" Bruce asked, Barry nodding beside him.

"Thor I get, it's a strong name and it could give your kid some kind of confidence. But Isére?" Barry sounded the name awkwardly, foreign to his lips. "I wonder if his parents hated him."

John only shook his head at the blonde, "Isére is a female, Barry. The one Wallace now calls his sister."

Barry frowned slightly at that, then shook his head and motioned to the door. "Well, how about we get this show on the road?" Now he smiled down at Richard. "Let's go get Wally back!"

With those words, the three adults and the child walked out of their hotel room and merged into the busy streets of New York, John leading them to Barry's wayward nephew.

**Please review.**


	14. The Meeting

It was morning already, and the small family of three had eaten their breakfast in silence. Wally had barely wanted to eat anything at first, but after Thor and Isére got through to him, he ate even more than what was usual for him. Both Asgardians just took that as a sign of how stressed out the poor child was over this whole Uncle business.

"He didn't tell me when he'd be getting here..." Wally muttered as he sat himself on the couch, resting his head against Isére's shoulder. "He just said he'd _be_ here."

Thor nodded at the child and did his best to smile at him while ruffling his bright red hair. "Do not worry, Wallace. We shall sit down like adults and talk like the adults I would like to think we are."

Wally looked up at him, doing his best to smile at his father. But the smile seemed forced and Thor felt the hope inside him begin to dwindle. Not even Wally believed he'd be staying with him...

The god seemed like he was about to say something to the child, but a hurried knock to the door stopped him in his tracks. He paled visibly, just like both red heads seated before him, but he shook his head and squared his shoulder. Jutting his chin out and setting his gaze on the door, the large man made his way to open it and face their destiny.

The first thing he found was a blonde man with close, cropped hair, bright blue eyes, and a lithe and muscular body. Beside him was a small child with raven black hair and blue eyes, yet behind him was a tall man- almost as tall as Thor himself- with even more striking blue eyes. And behind the blonde man was a dark skinned male, with intense black eyes and a set frown.

"Uncle Barry, I presume?" Thor asked the blonde softly, trying to keep all emotions out of his voice.

The blonde smiled slightly, nodding while offering his hand. "That's me. I guess Wally told you who I am?"

Thor glanced at the hand- noting the slight callouses and barely there scarring- and took it with his own ragged one. He gave the other blonde a firm handshake. "That he did. He spoke highly of you even before you contacted him." Now he narrowed his eyes, "He does not want to leave my family."

Barry's smile faded into a slight frown, but he shook his head and retracted his hand from Thor's. "I don't think that's really something that needs to be discussed. He is no older than eight years old, a minor in the eyes of the law. But you are clearly much older. I find it hard to believe that you would allow him to believe such a lie."

Suddenly a gust of wind hit them all and Wally was beside Thor, glaring up at the adults standing before the door. "My name is Wally Thorson. My sister is Isére Aroc. And I will not let you come in here and ruin my new family!" Wally told Barry specifically, missing the amazed gasp that came from the small child holding onto Barry's hand.

Clearly, the boy was more than happy to see his the red head again, but Wally was much too busy acting tough to even glance at him.

"Wallace Rudolph West, you know better than to use that tone with me!" Barry immediately scolded, as if he hadn't heard any of the words the child had told him.

But the boy didn't even flinch at the strong tone, "And you should know better than to try and break up a family, yet that's what you're doing!"

Barry seemed like he was about to retaliate, but the dark haired man cut him off by offering Thor his hand.

"Thor, _presume_. My name is Bruce Wayne." He told the god, and the blonde only looked at his hand, wondering just why he was there, before shaking it. "Richard here is my ward and Wally's one of his best friends. When he ran away, my son lost a very good friend." Bruce informed him, and Thor looked down to find Richard nodding up at them.

"Wally's my best friend. Why did he leave?"

Hearing the child talk seemed to have a soothing effect because Wally visibly calmed, then smiled at the younger. "Dicky Bird!" He gasped, hugging the other tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Wally!" Richard giggled as he was spun around by his best friend, "But..." Now his smile dropped softly even with the red head's arms wrapped around him. "When are you coming back?"

Wally's mood made yet another 180 and he frowned down at the dark haired child. He then shook his head and placed his hand on the younger's shoulders, as if steadying him for bad news.

"I'm not going back, Dick. I have a dad and a sister now. And they both love me very much."

Richard's blue eyes immediately filled with tears. "But... You're _my_ brother... Why are you leaving me?"

Wally shook his head and Thor felt his chest constrict as a tear fell down the child's cheeks. "I'm not leaving you, silly. I can still visit you. And I'm sure Dad will let you visit me." Wally smiled at Thor, as if he just knew that Thor would allow that. "I just don't want to go back to a house that's not a home."

All of the adults there were stunned into silence after those mature words from the eight year old, but Richard was just ready to start sobbing out loud at the loss of his best friend.

"Dick, don't start crying." Barry told the child sternly, looking down at his nephew. "Wally knows full well that he is not staying here. And he'll be going back to Keystone City with his parents, with his _real_ family."

Thor's compassion immediately turned into anger at those words, and his fists tightened as he turned to face the blonde, "You think this law you think so highly of will help you here?" He asked, blue eyes burning in anger. "When I found Wallace, he was left alone in a burning house. If I had not intervened, he may have burned to death."

The squeak that came from Richard made Thor slightly regret his harsh words, but he maintained his stony face as he glared at Barry. He was a god. A warrior. And he was not about to let a human like him take his family away.

"His parents were out in the movies that night." Barry simply stated, crossing his arms.

Thor copied him, frown in place, annoyed by the smugness radiating from his fellow blonde. "Wallace's clothes were dirty, as if he had worn them for a long time without changing. And he had a backpack with him. He stated he had not seen his parents for some time."

Barry's face fell at this and he looked at Wally, shocked to hear the boy would say this. "Wally! Your parents left you for three hours, at most." Now he turned to Thor, "And their house was not burned down when they got back."

Thor pursed his lips at those words, then looked down at the child, who looked away from him. "Wallace? Did you lie to me when I found you?"

The child kicked at the floor with the toe of his shoe, keeping his head down. "I knew you wouldn't take me with you if you knew I had real parents..."

Thor's whole world fell down with this.

Wally immediately jumped up and shook his head, "But it's true when I tell you they neglected me! They didn't hit me or anything, but I would go days without eating!" Now he turned to his uncle, green eyes burning, "Mary and Rudolph West were much too busy with their work to make sure I was even well fed!"

Barry was taken aback by the words and once more silence ruled over the small group until someone cleared their throat, albeit quietly. Everyone, including Richard, turned to look beside Thor, only to find Isére standing there with a melancholic smile.

"Hello. I am Isére Aroc. Daughter to Nudére Aroc, Leader of the Western Clans." She did her best to seem pleased to meet the men, but it was clear she did not feel much sympathy for them. "I believe you are not aware of who you speak to. This is Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, Son of the All Father. When speaking to him, please give him the respect he deserves."

The Midgardians were clearly shocked by what the girl with the wild red hair had said, but she only continued. "Wallace Thorson has been accepted by the All Father himself as my liege's child. In Nidavellir, my own realm, when a child is abandoned in the way he was, whoever chooses to care for him is the rightful person to have him." Now she smiled down at Wally. "What those parents did to Wallace was neglect. Nothing short of it."

Now she looked up at all of them, glaring at the blonde. "And you must be crazy if you think that the All Father would allow his grandson to be taken away by some self righteous Midgardians."

The humans were shocked to hear this, and Barry seemed as if he were about to talk back to the dwarf, but they were interrupted once more.

Thor was really getting tired of these interruptions.

"Thor... Just what have you gotten yourself into?" Clint asked as he pushed his way past the dark skinned man and Bruce, looking at them warily.

Steve followed behind, shaking his head. "I told you this was bound to happen."

With a sigh, Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. This meeting was beginning to spin out of control. "Friends, you have come at a bad time."

"Tell me about it." Clint whistled, looking at Bruce. "Just who did you kidnap, to have Bruce Wayne at your doorstep?"

He wanted to answer, really, but Thor was interrupted once more. This time, though, it was to his favor.

In a flash of light, the large group was transported from the hallway in the apartment to Asgard itself, where Odin looked down at all of them with narrowed eyebrows.

"This situation has spun out of your control, son." Odin boomed, glaring at Thor. "It is time you regained it."

**Please review.**


	15. Grandaddy Odin

Odin glared down at all the mortals before him, feeling insulted and annoyed at the way they had decided to deal with this whole situation. There was a reason most Asgardians chose to stay to their own realm. And the Midgardians didn't offer any to make them try and see any camaraderie between them.

"Wallace, come here." He commanded of the child, who looked up at Thor for guidance.

The blonde prince nodded at his son and sent him on his way, and in a few seconds Wally was standing beside Odin's throne, dwarfed by both the man and the throne itself.

"Isére, I believe your father is waiting for you by the Bifrost. You are excused." He dismissed the dwarf, who only bowed and scurried out of the throne room.

Which left only Midgardians and Thor standing in the middle of the room, most looking amazed at the sight of the giant god seated before them. The most amazed was Richard, who gasped as he looked around the large room, blue eyes wide as they fell on the god himself.

"This place is awesome!"

Wally chuckled and nodded in agreement, then looked at his grandfather. "Mr. Grandpa? Why are we here?"

Odin glanced at the child before sighing, then shook his head and pointed at the blonde man called Barry. "Bartholomew Allen." He nodded at him, then looked down at the black haired man beside him. "And Bruce Wayne. I believe you are honored."

Barry only shook his head, "Confused? Hell yeah. Annoyed? Of course. But honored?" Now he hissed at the god. "I've already met enough gods in my time to know to not feel anything other than forced respect for them."

The scathing words from the blonde had no effect on the god, though, for he just waved his hand noncommittally and glanced at the blonde's that had arrived much later in the whole discussion.

"Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. My son has spoken much of you and your heroics." Odin nodded at them both, then looked at his son once more. "Thor, you should have been able to quell these humans rage before I had to even think of stepping in."

At least the god had enough decency to look down when his father's glare turned on him.

"Wallace Thorson is now my grandson. By default, he is my son's son." Odin looked at Barry now. "You had more than a month to look for the wayward child. You did not. Did you really think we would want to return after his parents all but abandoned him?"

Barry sighed once more in exasperation, "They only went to the movies!"

Bruce sighed at his friend's reaction but stepped forward, "Lord Odin, if I may." He looked at the god as if waiting for his approval, then continued once Odin had nodded. "In Midgard, laws are in place to protect all citizens. From the youngest to the oldest. And in no court of law would Wally's parents be charged and found guilty of what Wally accuses them."

The god seemed to take the humans words into consideration, but didn't speak, allowing Barry to step forward and put in his two cents.

"Wally hasn't had an extremely easy life, no kid has that. Everyone faces hardship of some kind. But I love my nephew with all my heart and his parents love him even more than that."

The man's words were sorry and heart felt, as if he knew that right now, before the All Father, maybe Wally would not be allowed to go back with his own family. He had already met enough gods in his lifetime to know that they were righteous and self-important beings who did not care about the lives of the puny humans living in their domains.

At least that was what the Olympians seemed to be all about.

Odin looked down at the blonde before him, looking deep into his blue eyes with his single and wise one. And then he sighed, shook his head, and leaned back into his throne.

"No matter which way I choose to go, no matter what path Wallace decides to tread, no side will come out winning today." The way he spoke was slow and deliberate, clearly thought out. "Wallace's family would lose a son and nephew if my own family stays with him..." Now he looked at Freyja, voice even heavier, "And if Bartholomew takes him back, Asgard loses yet another prince."

Wally looked at his new grandparents with wide and worried green eyes, a scary feeling of uncertainty eating up at him. He may have been a child, but he completely understood the words Odin had said. And now he was worried about his future.

Barry glanced over his red headed nephew, wondering just what he could do. His nephew looked positively heart broken as his green eyes flashed from Odin to Thor to Barry himself.

"My child, come here." Odin motioned for Wally to climb up the throne, and child did just so.

He sat himself comfortably on the giant god's knee, glancing up at him with large green eyes.

"What's up, Mr. Grandpa?"

The god ruffled Wally's wild red hair, doing his best to smile down at him, "You must make a decision, Wallace. I will give you two weeks before you decide between which family you will choose."

Wally's eyes now widened, "Huh?! But Mr. Grandpa! I don't want to-"

Odin raised his hand, cutting Wally off, "I am the All Father, Wallace. What I say, goes. And now I am telling you that you will be staying one week with each family." He glared down at both Barry and Thor now, "You must choose who it is that will stay with Wally first. Now... Leave my domain. Wallace will appear in the house of whomever you decide."

With a wave of his hand, Odin sent Thor and the rest of the humans back to Thor's apartment. Once they had their bearings once more, Thor looked at the humans with a mix of annoyance and pain. Yet, he was an educated man.

"Would you like anything before we start our discussions?"

Barry only glared at him.

Wally was not with them.

**Please review.**


	16. The Love of a Father

Now the men were all seated around the dining room table. Barry had just finished eating a pizza he had grabbed from a pizzeria nearby while the rest had eaten from what Thor offered. Richard was dozing off on the couch while John sat motionless, betraying no emotions.

Thor was eyeing Barry now while the blonde glared back at him. Clint and Steve were both utterly confused and slightly annoyed with everything that was going on around them because they had no idea what was happening.

"Wally should go back to his parents."

Thor's blue eyes became even deadlier after Barry spoke up.

"The All Father has spoken. Wally shall decide with whom he shall stay after two weeks."

Bruce looked from one blonde to another, eyebrow quirked, while Steve shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Thor, just what have you gotten yourself into?"

The warrior looked at the soldier, eyes filled with a swirling vortex of different emotions. Clearly, this whole business had not been easy on him. And it would continue draining him until they finally came to some kind of decision with Wally.

"I am an honorable man, Captain. And I promised Wallace I would never abandon him like his family had."

Barry's eyes blazed once more, and he seemed as if he were ready to cut Thor off, but somehow managed to hold his tongue and instead crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair with a huff.

Bruce eyed his friend before looking at Thor, "I believe the most appropriate thing to do would be to allow Wally to come back home for the first week. Clearly, you are a very busy hero and must prepare for Wally's stay."

Thor quirked an eyebrow at Bruce's words, but closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"You are a father, correct?"

Thor's eyes did not open, instead staying closed as Bruce looked at him, curious about the question.

"Well, yes. I guess you can call me that. Richard here is my ward of the state."

Richard was now sitting on the family room's couch, yawning in exhaustion as he did his best to continue watching the cartoon and not fall asleep.

"I may not seem like it, but I like to think of myself as Wallace's father. I met him much farther in life and have not known him for a full year, yet I like to fool myself into believing he is my son."

Now Thor opened his eyes, which were brimming with unshed tears. "It is not easy to part with someone that has become your son."

Steve and Clint eyed Thor with both confusion and worry, while Barry and Bruce looked like they had no words to say.

John, though, finally spoke up.

"I believe the best course of action right now would be for Wallace to stay with his _real_ family for the first week." Now the dark skinned man crossed his arms, "You usually leave him in the care of the dwarf. But she has not appeared yet. You do not know when she will be coming back."

Thor nodded mutely, placing his head in his hands.

"And I have a matter to attend to that deals with my teammates..." He whispered, making Clint and Steve look at one another in complete shock.

Would Thor finally be telling the rest of the Avengers of the child he had adopted?

John nodded, "Keeping your _son_ a secret from your teammates does not seem like a very good idea."

"Aye... Not one of my brightest moments."

Barry looked up at John with wide blue eyes, then turned to Thor, who suddenly looked so small and broken.

"So... Does this mean Wally will be coming back with me?"

Thor breathed in deeply but nodded mutely. Then he raised his right hand, keeping his head down to not allow the men to see him fully.

"Now leave."

He waved them off and Barry stood up immediately. Bruce and John were much slower about it, but soon enough Bruce was walking out of the door with a sleeping Richard in his arms, John following.

Clint and Steve both stayed seated in the kitchen table, looking down at their fellow Avenger with uncertainty clear in their features. Unfortunately, Thor did not waste much time in dismissing them as well.

"I have some matters to attend to, friends... I shall see you when Midgard is threatened once more."

Both blondes looked down at the god and Steve shook his head, sighing as he placed a hand on Thor's broad shoulder.

"You don't have to go through this alone, Thor."

One could hear a pin drop after he said this. Thor didn't seem to even try to react to his words.

It took a few minutes, but Steve and Clint eventually left Thor alone in the apartment, feeling extremely worried for their powerful teammate.

Thor stayed seated at the kitchen table as his friends left, but as soon as the front door shut, the first shudder wracked his body.

He had just given his son up. Without any kind of fight.

He tried his best to not succumb to the feelings of guilt festering inside of him, but that was a fight he was more than aware that he could not win. Not when he knew so well what he had just given up without any type of struggle.

Biting his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut, the once mighty and proud god tried his best to keep the tears from escaping.

Yet one lone tear fell without his permission down his cheek, leaving a trail that almost burned him.

Wally was another kind of child. He was like no other he had ever met in his many years. And he was sure that he would never meet anyone like that in quite a long time.

Now he had allowed these weak Midgardians to waltz into his home and take him by force.

He knew he wasn't considered to be the most intelligent of the Avengers nor was he the most strategic. But he never thought he'd ever be affected by these facts.

Yet there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him Wally may be better off with the humans that claimed his as his own.

And it was that voice that made him decide to give Barry the first week of caring for him.

**Please review.**


	17. Avengers

Odin glanced down at his grandchild as soon as he had heard of Thor's decision.

His son... Had made a very well informed decision. This must have been the first time when Thor placed someone else's feelings over his for an important decision. Usually, his son would choose what he wanted without much regard of others feelings.

But now he had chosen Wally's future over what he could feel.

Odin had never felt any more torn before.

"The decision has been made, Wallace. You shall be given to your biological family for the first week."

Wally looked up at Odin with alarm, and seemed like he was about to argue with his new grandfather, but Freyja raised her hand and stopped him from saying anything.

"Wallace, the All Father has spoken. We shall both walk you down to Heimdall."

Her words were final and Wally knew that, so instead of trying to speak, the red head just nodded with a frown and began to walk down the steps of the throne. Odin rose and followed after his wife, getting a small smile from her as she wrapped her arm around his own.

She, too, was aware of how difficult Thor's choice must have been.

In silence, both gods walked Wally towards Heimdall, who was waiting as stoic as ever for their arrival.

The adults did not exchange any words as Wally stood on a type of platform, but the boy did wave at all of them with a small smile.

"I'll see you all later, okay? You're still my grandparents, no matter what Uncle Barry says."

In a flash of light, the red head was gone and Odin turned to his wife.

"I only hope Wallace does not make the week any more difficult than it should be."

Freyja nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Wally arrived at Barry's home, he was not a happy boy.

He had wanted to stay with his father, Thor. Rudolph West may have been the man that sired him, but he was by no means his real father. Sure, he was nice and snuck the boy cookies whenever Mary looked away, but Thor was the person Wally wanted to take care of him.

He wanted a god taking care of him.

Aunt Iris was more than happy to see her nephew again.

As soon as she saw him, she ran to the young boy and wrapped her lithe arms strongly around him, smiling broadly as she did so.

"Wally! I've missed you so much!"

The boy patted her shoulder softly, as if unsure if he should try and comfort her or just try and stay as emotionally distant as possible.

Wallace Rudolph West was no fool. He knew that he had put Thor into quite the difficult position by lying about his parents. But he knew that his parents just weren't the right ones for him and there was nothing wrong with looking for a new father.

And he also knew that, in the end, he'd still choose Thor over Mary and Rudolph any day.

He honestly wondered if this whole 'stay with each probable parent a week each to then decide' was the right thing to do in the end.

"Where have you been, young man? I cannot believe you-"

Wally zoned out as Aunt Iris began to scold him, instead deciding to think on how Thor would be spending his time right now. Whatever he was doing, it must have been very important to have given Mary and Rudolph the first week.

* * *

The first thing on Thor's mind after he had finished drying his tears was to come clean with his teammates. He had been taught from a young age that trust was the most important thing to have in any group of individuals, and he knew that keeping the truth from them was a type of lying.

So the blonde man gathered his bearings, grabbed Mjölnr, and headed out the window of his apartment, leaving behind the silent and hollow feeling apartment.

This was the first time he had ever left the apartment without making sure to look the doors so nothing happened to young Wally.

The flight to Avengers Tower wasn't very long, but it did give him enough time to think on just how he would explain the predicament he had landed himself in.

By the time he had arrived, Thor knew just what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, and had a general idea of the questions his friends might have for him. When he entered the main building, he found Natasha and Steve busy watching some odd movie on the television.

"Jarvis." He called, stepping into the room and grabbing the attention of the two people that were already there.

_"Yes, Master Thor?"_

"I need you to call the rest of the Avengers here. I have something important to tell them."

_"Right away."_

"Thor? What's going on?" Natasha asked as she got up from the couch, walking towards him with curious green eyes.

The blonde man did his best to smile comfortingly down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I shall explain as soon as the rest arrive."

It took a few minutes, but Tony, Bruce, and Clint all eventually arrived and looked at Thor with mixtures of confusion and annoyance. Clearly, whatever reason Thor had to call them all together must have been good because he was more than aware that they were all busy with their own occupations.

"What's going on, Point Break?" Tony asked as he walked into the room, cleaning up his dirty with oil hands with an even dirtier rag.

"I have something I must tell you all."

Even if they had arrived with an air of nonchalance and a bit of fun, at seeing Thor's serious face, all became serious as well.

"Whoah. Someone's serious today." Tony whistled, throwing himself onto the couch, beside Steve.

"Aye. That I am, Friend Tony." Thor sighed, wiping his face with his hand. "I... Have been keeping a secret from all of you for quite some time. I could keep it hidden before. But now something dire has happened. And I need you to understand why I shall be acting the way I will."

"Thor, you're worrying us." Bruce told him after a moment of silence, looking at him with worried eyes.

"I am aware. But..."

Now Thor sighed and shook his head.

"I have a son."

All was silent after Thor said these words, and Tony seemed as if he was ready to say something, but the god cut him off.

"And now I am afraid I will be losing him."

**Please review.**


	18. Revelations

"Let me get this straight: You _kidnapped_ someone? And adopted him? And now your dad's making a _kid_ decide between his family and you?"

Thor sighed heavily at Tony's summary of all he had just explained.

"Aye. That is... Everything..."

Natasha looked Thor over and frowned heavily. The man was not taking the developments well. Already he had dark circles forming beneath his eyes and seemed much too pale to be considered healthy.

Even though her friend had just dropped a bomb on them, she had to think of how things were going to affect not only her, but Thor and this Wally. Clearly, Thor was not going to take the separation well. And if Wally had developed a bond even _remotely_ close to what Thor had created, he'd be hit hard by this sudden rapture of their usual routine.

So she chose to take the leadership role before Thor did anything he might regret. "Thor, come here." She ordered, making the man look at her with a questioning glance.

But the god didn't ask anything as he walked towards her, head downcast. Most probably, he thought he was about to get scolded by all his friends. Because, really, when he had first started explaining the predicament, Natasha had felt like smacking him over the head. You just don't kidnap a kid! First you _make sure_ he really was no family to turn to!

Once Thor was in front of her, Natasha looked him over once more with a hard face.

"Natasha, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the big guy." Clint spoke up, not wanting Thor to get hurt any further.

He knew that this must have been the most difficult choice Thor had made. And having a good friend of his hurt him on top of that would just crush the god.

Much to all of the men's surprise though, instead of hitting or scolding Thor, Natasha only sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Everything will work out fine, Thor. I'm sure Wally will end up choosing to stay with you, even though you're not technically his family. And I'm sure that these other guys won't take you to court over it..." Now she did her best to crack a joke. "I mean, the All Father _has _spoken."

He didn't show it, but Thor greatly appreciated his friend's attempt at cheering him up. And he hugged her back tightly, feeling a bit of the weight on his shoulders leave him when Natasha accepted him and his mistakes.

Both Steve and Clint stood off to one side as Bruce and Tony looked on at the two hugging, then they turned to each other.

"What do you think, Cap? Think we'll... You know... Have to intervene?" Clint whispered, hoping that the others of the team didn't her their small conversation.

Steve breathed out heavily, "I would not like to. Wally is _just_ a kid. He's much too young to be dragging into such dirty kinds of politics." Now the blonde shook his head, "We'll remain neutral unless both Wally and Thor's well being are put in jeopardy. Remember, our first priority is Thor. Wally just comes with him."

Clint nodded at the conclusion the captain had reached and looked up just to see Thor finish hugging the red headed woman. He wiped away a stray tear but nobody commented on it. They owed him that much.

"So... What are you gonna do now?" Tony asked after a moment of silence, much too anxious to find out what would happen next to remain quiet.

Thor straightened up and squared his shoulders, "I shall make preparations for the next week. I have told you all of this so you know that my services will not be available while I care for my son."

It wrenched all of the Avenger's chest to hear him say 'son'. The blonde said it with so much decisiveness- as if he were sure that Wally was, without a doubt, his son- that it hurt to know he might be losing the kid. Even though half of the team hadn't even met him.

"I would like to have a small vacation, if you will, for next week. And I came to straighten everything out." Thor informed them and Steve nodded.

"Of course, Thor. Anything you need."

Thor smiled, even though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you, my friends."

After this they all remained quiet, content to just be in each other's company.

* * *

"Let me go! I wanna go back home!" Wally growled as he struggled to free himself from Rudolph's arms while the older male tried to keep a strong grip on him.

"But this _is_ your home, Wallace!" Mary cried, already having reached her boiling point after Wally had thrown a tantrum and destroyed her grandmother's fine china. "I don't care what you think you deserve, but _we_ are your parents and we are going to take care of you!"

Wally glared darkly with his bright green eyes. "I hate you! I hate you both! I hate you all and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and-"

His rant was cut short by a sharp slap to his face.

It took all three people in the kitchen a few seconds to internalize what had just happened. Mary had just shut Wally up by slapping the young boy in the face. Harshly, if the red blooming across his cheek proved anything.

Wally's green eyes went from surprised, to confused, to tear filled in the span of a few seconds and soon enough he was crying, no long struggling to free himself from his father's grasp and instead holding on tightly to him. He sobbed into his father's chest and Mary couldn't help but feel despicable for what she had just done.

Had she really just struck her own child?

Rudolph looked at his wife with wide eyes, "Mary... Did you..." He let the words leave his mouth, even though he wasn't sure he was asking.

He knew what happened, he just couldn't believe it.

Mary's own eyes now filled with tears, "Oh... Oh, God... What have I done? I mean, he was being so unruly and he destroyed Gram's china and he painted all over the walls and he bit me twice but... Oh God, Wally! I'm so sorry!"

She broke down sobbing beside her own crying child, hugging him to her self as they both cried. And Rudolph only wrapped his arms around both of them, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread.

"There, there... Our nerves just got the best of us..." He sighed, shaking his head, only to kiss Wally's crazed hair, "It's _never_ going to happen again."

"I'm sorry, Mom! I'm sorry, Dad! I never should have pushed you so far!" Wally yelled, hands fisting around his father's shirt. "I just... I-I-I... I miss Thor!"

Both parents felt their hearts ache at their child's cries so they just hugged him tighter, trying to offer whatever comfort they could.

**Please review.**


	19. 3 Points of View

"I don't want to go to school." Wally frowned heavily as he glared at his father, arms folded over his chest.

Right now he was seated at the edge of his body with one sock on one foot while the other was bare, his pants only half way on his legs, and a shirt that wasn't even placed on correctly. His father had tried to dress him up to go to school, but the child had refused profusely and almost even growled as the man tried his best to get him dressed.

"Wallace Rudolph West." Rudy growled, brown eyes narrowed as he stood with his hands on his hips in front of his son.

The boy only shook his head, "That is not my name. Wallace Thorson to you."

"That is not your name." Rudy hissed for what felt like the tenth time, seeing how this was not the first time Wally had told him his supposedly 'real' name.

"It is. And you can't take _that_ away from me."

Rudy sighed in exasperation, shook his head, then left the room. It was about time he called in backup.

* * *

"I told you we should have contacted him via J'onn sooner." Barry told Bruce Wayne as he paced from one side of the Bat Cave to the other in fast, but still moderate speeds. "Now he's hoping that this Thor guy will take him and keep him as a son and... I'm losing my nephew, Bats! I'm losing him because I chose my secret identity over his own safety!"

Bruce Wayne shook his head and turned to the blonde, "We did not know the situation would be so dire, Barry. Your secret identity is the only thing you have full control over. If you had chosen to reveal the truth to your nephew on the first day he went missing, maybe you would not be standing here today. There are so many things that could go wrong when a child learns of such an important secret."

Barry glared at the Bat, "Is that why Dick still thinks John is a psychic instead of a Martian that can read minds?"

Bruce only ignored the venom that dripped from the blonde's words, "Listen, Barry, life is hard. And Wally is a rather difficult child to care for. You very well knew what you were getting into when you chose to keep from jeopardizing your Flash identity instead of running around the whole world looking for the kid. Now you have to face the consequences."

The blonde was annoyed with how cruel his friend's words sounded, but was not able to unleash any more blame on him because he received a call from Rudy at that very moment.

_"Barry, Wally is being impossible. He refuses to go to school, he has broken I have no idea how many things in the house, and now he won't even get dressed. _Please._ I need help."_

A sigh escaped the man's lips, but he still nodded to his brother-in-law. "I'll be there in a flash, Rudy. Don't worry."

For once, he didn't even smile at the pun.

After he had hung up, Barry frowned at Bruce and shook his head. "I was pig headed when I thought I would be able to keep such an important secret from my nephew. I sacrificed his well being for my own comfort and I deserve the punishment that this is. I deserve to have him wish he were born to another family."

With those dark words the blonde left the Bat Cave and Bruce couldn't help but frown after him. He had never known the speedster to ever get so serious. This situation must have been even more draining than he had initially believed.

* * *

"Sire, you called for me?"

Thor looked up from the book he held in his hands to find Isére Aroc standing at the doorway that led into his home. She seemed a bit trepidatious about entering the room but Thor did not mind, she was a female after all, and had been taught to not enter a male's room unless it was completely necessary.

"Aye, I did." Thor answered as he got up from his seat, all the while he placed the book down on the bedside table. "The All Father allowed you to come?" He asked, slightly surprised by that, as he walked towards the fiery haired dwarf.

The smile she gave the god didn't quite reach her eyes, but Thor appreciated the gesture. "He did. I believe Lord Odin grew a soft spot for Wallace and wants to make sure you have the best possibility of keeping him. If not, I highly doubt he would have allowed me to come back after only recently having recovered my artistic talents."

Both walked towards the front of the apartment, where they sat down at the table. There, Thor began to speak.

"I have already spoken with my teammates and they have given me a reprieve from my heroic duties for next week. And I have asked you here so we can prepare everything for Wallace's arrival."

The dwarf nodded as she tapped her fingers in a nervous manner on the table, but asked, "Do we know with complete certainty what we are to do with Wallace? Should we prove we are the perfect family? And if so, how would we do that?"

But Thor only shook his head. "I have done my fair amount of thinking, Isére, and have come to a decision." His blue eyes filled with pain now and Isére could not help but become worried. "I cannot tear young Wallace away from his family. It was wrong of me to ever believe in this convoluted idea of having a child."

Isére felt like she should have said something, that maybe she should try and dispel such untrue things from her sire's head, but Thor only continued speaking.

"I have decided to make this last week with Wally the best time he has ever had. We shall go down to an 'amusement' park he spoke of, I know my friend, Tony Stark, can help us with that question. Then we can just do things he wishes to do with us." Thor informed her, "I am not hoping to win his favor, nor shall I keep him after the week has ended, but I am doing this more for myself than for Wallace."

With that he stood up from the table, never giving Isére a chance to speak up, and grabbed some of the pamphlets he had taken from a rather busy train station in the city. "We shall begin to look through these to plan this small venture."

Isére really wanted to speak against this course of action. She wanted to tell the prince that Wallace was a cause worth fighting for and that he would only bring pain to himself if he allowed the boy to go without so much as a struggle. But she also knew that this decision must have caused him much pain to come to. So she only bowed her head, grabbed one of the pieces of paper, and began to read on the form of entertainment known as the opera house.

**So sorry for not updating in forever, but here it is! The next chapter.**


End file.
